Trataré de arreglarte
by YamiP
Summary: Kurt vivía preso en un mundo que nunca había soñado. Sin escapatoria, había dejado de ser el que era para complacer a alguien que no lo valoraba. Pero Blaine volvió a su vida para sanarlo, para intentar arreglarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: **Este fic puede contener más adelante violencia y escenas muy 1313 así que por es. Rated M. Si no es lo que te gusta no lo leas. No me hago responsable de las reacciones al leer que pueden incluir desmayos o insatisfacción, ademávómito mitos de arco iris(?

Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si me pertenecieran sería genial pero no.

**Disfruten!**

* * *

_"El reencuentro"_

Podría haber jurado por todos los santos del cielo que era él. Sí, lo era. El amor de su vida. Su príncipe azul, de ojos celestes y mirada dulce. Pero no... no era igual. Algo había cambiado en él.

**-Flashback-**

_Estaba haciendo las compras, él nunca hacía las compras. Pero "su novio" __no podría hacerlas hoy así que... No pasaría nada, solo iba de compras y volvía, nada más. Pero un par de ojos color miel tenían que toparse en su camino._

_-Kurt... ¿eres tú?- Maldito Anderson, Años sin verse, ¿y ahora aparecía?- Soy Blaine... de Dalton, ¿me recuerdas?-Claro que te recuerdo, estuvo a punto de decirle._

_La cajera había terminado de cobrarle, podía irse y no volvería a ir al supermercado.-No, se debe haber equivocado, lo siento.- Seguía teniendo las mismas cejas raras que en la secundaria. "Las mismas hermosas cejas" pensó._

**-Fin Flashback-**

Estaba seguro de que era él. Completamente. Pero, algo había cambiado. Su mirada... ya no era la mirada dulce que siempre tenía. Esa luz que enamoraba a todo el mundo _o por lo menos a él_, se había ido.

-¡HEY! ¿En que piensas Hobbit?-La voz de su amigo lo sacó del trance.

-Oh, nada.

-No vas a engañarme, hace dos días que no estás igual que siempre. Desde que fuiste a comprar hace dos días de hecho.

-¿Cómo es que eres tan perceptivo Jeffy?- Dijo revolviendo los cabellos rubios.-Estoy bien...

-Pero...

-Creo que hacen falta un par de cosas en la casa ¿no?

-Bueno, Nick y yo ya nos acabamos los condones- Dijo el rubio, ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su amigo.

* * *

Tal vez podría llegar a tener suerte, tal vez podría volvérselo a encontrar. Lo más probable era que no, ¿pero qué perdía con intentar?

Dió vueltas y vueltas por el supermercado, salió, volvió a entrar, compró cosas sin importancia. Volvió a comprar. Tal y como se lo esperaba, ni apareció.

Cuando estaba a punto de largar de allí, un chico rubio, de no más de 25, entró al negocio. A Blaine no le había llamado nada la atención, ni siquiera se había fijado en él hasta que éste le guiñó un ojo. Lo único que el morocho tendió a hacer fue esbozar una sonrisa y salir de allí tan rápido como pudo sin que se notara que se quería ir.

* * *

Llegó al depto que compartía con sus mejores amigos, Jeff y Nick. Se sorprendió al ver que estaban jugando un juego, y que esta vez era literal y no sexual.

-Okey, a ver... ¿soy rubia?

Blaine se carcajeó al escuchar esa frase.

-Sí.

-¿Soy Heather?

-No. Gané.

-¿Soy Dianna?

-Sí.

-Sí! Nunca me había sacado su tarjeta... sin hacer trampa.

-¿Porque festejas? Perdiste. A propósito.

-Es que ahora mi novio es el que va arriba, así era el trato. -Dijo poniendo ambaen manos en su cintura.

El morocho solo negó con la cabeza al ver como TODO lo que tenía que ver con sus amigos como pareja terminaba en sexo.

¿Que le iba a hacer?... eran jovenes.

Aun recordaba su primer romance...Jeremiah. Pero pronto recordó a su segundo romance, Kurt. El chico que lo ayudó a estar con él. Su "mejor amigo". Ese chico había llegado a su vida desviando todo el camino que Blaine había marcado en su cabeza.

Necesitaba despejarse. Miro la hora y sorprendió al ver que aún faltaban varias horas para la cena. Pero tenía hambre y sus amigos tardarían bastante.

Decidió ir a la cafetería que estaba a dos cuadras.

Tal vez podría sentarse a hablar con la mesera que le coqueteaba cada vez que iba. Parecía tierna, y no le quería dar esperanzas, pero era lindo tener aunque sea una amiga ademas de los tortolitos con los que compartía la casa.

Entro en The New York Bean, pidió su orden y se sentó.

-Mi turno termino ¿quieres qué me siente?

-Claro.

Comenzaron a hablar, cuando el tema de la sexualidad salio.

-Sólo digo que hasta que pruebes nunca lo sabrás.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Pienso que así nacemos, es decir. Siempre supe que me gustaban los hombres.

-Es verdad, no lo niego. Pero no hay gente que simplemente no lo nota hasta que alguien le parece atractivo, cuando en verdad no es quien te guste si no quien te enamora.

-Touche.-Blaine vio algo por sobre el hombro de la rubia. Un chico.- ¿Me disculpas? Ya vuelvo.

Salió de la cafetería y lo vio. Podía reconocer ese caminar en donde fuera.

-Hey! Kurt!-El chico se dio la vuelta.-Sabia que eras tu. -El castaño solo se le quedo viendo.

-Ho hola.

-Mira al menos hablemos. ¿Tienes tiempo de tomar un café?

-De hecho no. Estoy apurado.

-Por lo menos dame tu número.

-Esta bien.-El castaño se sorprendió a sí mismo dando su verdadero numero, cosa que nunca hacia.-T...tengo que irme. Fue lindo volver a verte- Dijo, y se fue. Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Kurt sonrió sinceramente.

* * *

-Ya llegaste. Tardaste mucho. ¿Qué pasó?

-Había una cajera nueva y era lenta.

-Me estás mintiendo. Dime la verdad.

-Está bien, me tropecé, me golpee la cabeza y me desmayé.

-¿Fuiste a un hospital?

-No. -Dijo sabiendo que esa respuesta le gustaría más. -Alguien me ayudó.

-Quie...

-Una chica.

-A ver...-Dijo acercándose al castaño. Este entendió y apartó unos mechones de cabello, dejando a la luz un moretón violeta. Moretón que el mismo rubio le había hecho la noche anterior estando borracho. Pero seguro no se acordaba.-Oh...bueno. Voy a salir.

El castaño, como siempre, no preguntó a dónde o con quien.

Podría escaparse, ahora mismo. Después de que el rubio saliera por esa puerta, podía hacer algún tipo de plan. Pero sabía que terminaría todo igual que las otras veces.

Se metió en la cama, se cubrió hasta la cabeza y comenzó a llorar como hacia siempre que él no estaba. ¿Cómo había dejado que su vida se convirtiera en eso?

Su celular comenzó a sonar y lo atendió de mala gana. Era un número desconocido.

-Hola.-Trató de poner la mejor voz posible.

-¿Kurt?-Era Blaine. Lo había olvidado. Estuvo a punto de poner voz grave y decirle que era equivocado pero sus labios se movieron antes que él.

-¿Blaine? Sí, soy yo.

-Oh emm... Yo... Me preguntaba si... Tienes planes para esta noche.

-No, estoy completamente libre.-Dijo mas confiado, como una sonrisa.

* * *

**Hola! Y gracias por leer.**

**Este es mi primer fic oficial, aunque ya subí otros a otro lado pero no tuvieron mucho éxito . Si les gustó porfas dejen un review. Acepto consejos, dudas y todo lo que se les ocurra (excepto insultos). Porfis si me dan una oportunidad les juro qué no se arrepentirán al menos que lo hagan. JaJa.**

**Gracias de nuevo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holi!**

**Disculpen las faltas horrograficas que tengo**

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews en el capi anterior.**

**En serio, no saben como estaba! **

**Como dijo Jennifer Lawrence "Shaking and Peeing"**

**Ojalá les gusté este!**

* * *

_"¿Tienes pareja?"_

El morocho lo había pasado a buscar para salir a cenar.

-Lamento lo del otro día. -Dijo avergonzado.- Es que... No esperaba encontrarte allí. Y había tenido problemas ese día. Lo siento.

-Esta bien. De todas formas fue lindo el tono que pusiste.

-Cuéntame. ¿Qué haces en New York?

-Bueno, sabes que siempre había querido vivir aquí. Hace unos años conseguí un trabajo. Como asistente de una cantante.

-Oh.

-Y bueno, ahora ella se tomó un "año sabático". Por lo tanto tengo un año libre. Estoy viviendo con Nick y Jeff.

-Veo que siguen siendo igual de inseparables ¿no es así?

-En teoría. Pero hay veces en las que DEBO separarme ellos los dos. Hay veces en que no se puede estar en el mismo cuarto sin que ellos comiencen a mirarse como si se comieran con los ojos.

-Que tierno. Y tu ¿Tienes pareja?

-No, jamás tuve otra pareja desde Jeremiah. Creo que jamás llego el chico correcto.

En ese momento llego un chico alto con camisa blanca y pantalón negro a tomarles la orden. Blaine pidió pastas mientras que Kurt prefirió una ensalada.

-Cuéntame de ti. Tu querías vivir aquí también. Querías entrar a NYADA ¿no?

-Sí. Termine ahí y luego estudie baile ahí también.

-¿Baile? Pero si bailabas espectacular. Amaba tus pasos.

-Nunca fueron tan geniales como los tuyos.

-Y...-El mismo chico llego con la orden y una botella de vino que sirvió en las copas.

-Audicioné para Tony cuando se hizo West Side Story en Broadway. Pero quede como Krupke.

-Bueno, en mi opinión habrías sido un gran Tony. ¿Y luego?

Kurt se dio cuenta de que eso fue todo. No había nada más en su vida. En ese momento había conocido a Adam y todo había quedado en el olvido. Sus sueños, sus esperanzas y él mismo.

-Audicioné para otras obras pero no quedé. No soy material de Broadway- Era mentira, varias veces lo habían llamado para otros papeles. Pero su novio no quería que fuese.

-Pues para mi siempre lo fuiste, eso y más. -Blaine desvó la charla rápidamente. - No te vistes igual que antes.

Kurt, internamente agradecido por el giro de la conversación, le explicó que ahora era más reservado con la ropa. Luego la conversación terminó en como quitar manchas de salsa de un pantalón.

Kurt se descostillaba de la risa. Pagaron y fueron al estacionamiento. Blaien condujo hasta casa del mayor. Cuando este se estuvo apunto de bajar lo detuvo.

-Espera. Olvide preguntarte algo. ¿Tienes pareja?

El castaño le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Adiós Blaine.

Blaine se le quedo mirando, estupefacto. No sabía si eso había sido un si o un no.

Desconcertado pero feliz volvió a su casa.

* * *

Kurt se apresuró a cambiarse de ropa, lavarse los dientes y meterse en la cama. Eran casi la una de la mañana y sabía que tardaría. Pero nunca podía estar seguro.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido pero se despertó con el ruido de la llave. Miró la hora, 04:17 AM. Nada mal.

Se hizo el dormido hasta que se durmió realmente. Incomodo por tener al lado a ese parásito que siempre olía a alcohol

Cuando despertó era tarde. Fue a la cocina donde el rubio estaba acomodando las compras que él había hecho el día anterior.

-No cenaste anoche.

-No tenía hambre.

Se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y se sentó a tomarlo.

Adam se le acercó por detrás y comenzó chuparle el cuello y pasarle la lengua.

-Porfavor, no. Estoy muy... cansado.

-Vamos nene, se que quieres...-Continuó mordiendo.

-NO Me llames así. Y NO, no quiero.

-Que amargado-Dijo mordiéndole el cuello más para hacerle daño que otra cosa.

Estaba harto de él. Era asqueroso.

Su celular vibró en su pantalón. Miró el mensaje y se apresuró a borrarlo. Era Blaine.

_Yo también la pasé bien anoche. __Debería repetirse._

_**-Kurt** _

-¿Quién es?

-De la compañía de celular.

* * *

-No nos dijiste que salías anoche.

-Es que parecían ocupados.

-¿Y? ¿Con quién saliste?

-¿Quien dijo que salí con alguien?

-Pues no creo que hayas salido sólo.

-Me encontré con... -Blaine dudó en decírselos, pero ellos querían a Kurt, estraían felices de saber.-Con Kurt.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Cuándo?

-Hace unos días. Él estaba en el súpermercado. Esa vez me dijo que no era él. Después nos volvimos a encontrar, y me dio su número. Y bueno, ayer salimos.

-¿Que cuenta el pingüino bebé?

El celular de Blaine sonó. Sonrió al ver el mensaje.

-Es él. Le mandé un mensaje. Dice que habría que volver a vernos.

-¿Porqué no lo invitas? Yo cocino-Dijo Nick

-En ese caso...Deberías hacerlo.

-Esta bien, lo haré.

_¿Porqué no vienes a cenar hoy? Nick cocina de maravilla._

_**-Blaine**_

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

_No sé si pueda, más tarde te digo_

_**-Kurt**_

-Dice que si puede, vendrá.

-Okey. Tengo hambre. ¿Y si salimos a almorzar?

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_-Estuve pensando en conseguir un trabajo._

_-Ni lo pienses, no voy a dejar que trabajes._

_-¿Porqué? Quiero hacerlo._

_-No quiero que salgas por ahí. ¿Mira si te pasa algo? Hay muchas malas personas en Nueva York. No quiero que te hagan daño._

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

Kurt recordaba ese momento hacía dos años en el que había dejado de ser él.

_**-Flashback-**_

_-Me llamaron para una obra de Broadway, de los mismos de West Side Story. Es un papel secundario pero...-_

_-Kurt... No debería decirte esto. Pero te amo, y necesito que lo sepas. ¿En verdad quieres pasártela haciendo papeles pequeños?_

_-Dicen que no hay papeles pequeños, sólo actores pequeños._

_-Por eso... Mira, amo tu voz pero... no creo que a los demás les guste. ¿No crees... Que sí lo hicieran... Te darían un protagónico.?_

_-P...pero, es que no me han dado oportunidad. Aún no lo saben._

_-Te lo digo por experiencia propia. Si no te dan oportunidad, es porque creen que no te la mereces. No me mal entiendas, yo sí pienso que te la mereces, ¿pero quien es el que sabe aquí? Sólo no quiero que te ilusiones demasiado,no me gustaría que salgas herido, es sólo eso._

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

* * *

Blaine, Jeff y Nick estaban almorzando en un restaurante cerca del Central Park que tenía mesas afuera que daban a una gran plaza con flores donde había bancos y una fuente. La gente podía pasearse por ahí o sentarse a comer. De noche era un lugar mágico, pero en ese momento había sol y era muy bonito también. Blaine vió a una chica rubia en el banco más cercano a su mesa, tomando un helado Y le pareció vagamente familiar. Cuando se dió cuenta de qué era su amiga de la cafetería la invitó a sentarse con ellos, después de presentarlos.

-¡¿En serio eres asistente de Santana López?! YO LA AMO

Blaine miró a Nick fulminandolo con la mirada.

-Uno de los tantos.

-No seas modesto. Sólo tiene tres, y tu eres el que más se ocupa.-Parecía estar haciéndolo a propósito.

-Cuéntame, no quiero ser chusma, pero ¿En verdad está saliendo con con su ex-representante?-Dijo en voz baja.

-No.

-¡Sí, lo sabía!-Dijo elevando el tono. Blaine se carcajeó fuertemente. Era imposible que estuviera saliendo con su ex representante, St. James. Él conocía a la chica más que nadie y sabía que Jesse no era su tipo. Más bien que ningún hombre era su tipo.-Apuesto a qué es más linda en persona.

-Es verdad, es mucho más hermosa en persona que en fotos.-Dijo Nick.

-No me hagas poner celoso, Nick.

-Tranquilo Jeff, ni que ella fuera a fijarse en mi.

Blaine sacó su celular para ver la hora y se encontró con un mensaje del castaño.

_Esta noche puedo, ¿a qué hora? _

_**-Kurt**_

_¿Te parece a las diez?_

_**-Blaine**_

_Más que perfecto._

_**-Kurt**_

* * *

**Presiento que este cap termino igual que el anterior ._.**

**Bueno si les gustó dejen sus comentarios.**

**Klainebows para todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me alegra muchísimo, no saben cuanto, sus Reviews**  
**Disculpen las lágrimas de esta tonta.**  
**Bueno, espero les guste este capítulo. Es muy cortito pero quería actualizar ya.**

* * *

_"Solo es tu amigo"_

**-Flashback-**

_-Saldré hoy, en la noche-El castaño miró el plato y comió sin muchas ganas.-Será mejor que comas. Y también esta noche. Ya estás demasiado flaco._

**-Fin Flashback-**

-¿Qué pasa Blaine?

-Es Kurt, va a venir.-La rubia puso cara de duda

-Kurt es el ex-no novio de Blaine.-Se encargó de explicar Jeff.

-Él no es mi ex-no nada. Sólo éramos amigos. Fuimos los cuatro juntos a la secundaria.

-Siempre supe que te morías por él.

-Ya basta Nick!

-Oigan chicos, me encantó conocerlos, pero mi turno empieza en media hora así que ya debería estar llendome.-Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Okey, adiós.

-Un gusto.

* * *

Blaine se había pasado los últimos 15 minutos mirando el reloj como idiota.

-Blaine, por más que mires el reloj, el tiempo no va a pasar más rápido.-Dijo Nick desde la cocina, sacando con un guante gracioso lo que parecía una carne con especias y papas.

Al agacharse para sacar la fuente del horno, Jeff le dió una fuerte nalgada, cosa que hizo al otro sonrojarse y lanzar un chillido.

-Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo.

Blaine, que no se había movido de en frente del reloj, no se había percatado de esa escena.

Justo cuando la aguja pequeña del reloj llegó a las 10, sonó el timbre. Conocía como nadie la puntualidad de Kurt.

-Hola.-Dijo al abrir la puerta.

-Hola-Respondió el castaño dándole un medio-abrazo.

Jeff y Nick corrieron y abrazaron a Kurt que seguía con un brazo enredado en la espalda de Blaine. Blaine con una gran sonrisa cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina. Terminó de poner la mesa y todos se centraron y hablaron. Por suerte, el tema de si Kurt tenía pareja o no, no salió en toda la noche.

-Alquilé una película. ¿La vemos?

Blaine puso cara de desconfianza- Depende, déjame ver la tapa primero.

-Tranquilo, es Mi Amiga la Sirena. Se trata de dos amigas que se encuentran una sirena y deben enseñarle lo que es el amor. Bueno, ¿quieres verla o no?

-Está bien, veamosla...

-Oh, esperen- Dijo Nick.-Voy a pedir helado ¿De que quieren? Ya se, Chocolate Jeff, Frutos Rojos Blaine, ¿Tu Kurt?

-Emm,... Crema Americana.

En cuanto llegó el helado, se pusieron a comer y ver la pelicula. Se pasaban los potes de 1/4 de helado de cada sabor hasta que terminaron todos excepto Kurt. Él estaba acurrucado con Blaine bajo una manta con el helado en las manos, del que Blaine también comía.

-Kurt tienes...-Dijo señalando la comisura de los labios. Por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza sacarle la mancha de helado con la lengua, pero decidió que no era la mejor idea.-Yo te lo saco.

Tomó una servilleta con la que cubrió su dedo y limpió el rastro de helado de la boca del castaño. Éste le respondió con una sonrisa y poniendo la cabeza sobre su pecho.

En algún momento de la película Kurt tomó la mano de Blaine, es decir, en algún mmento. Porque en ningún momento Blaine miró la película. No es que Kurt la estuviese viendo tampoco, estaba demasiado concentrado en los latidos del corazón del morocho. Nunca, en su vida había tenido tanta intimidad con alguien. Intimidad, sin sexo, solo intimidad. Aun siendo solo amigos, y con la otra pareja del otro lado del sillón. Y es decir, en algún momento de la película, algo debe haber pasado, porque Kurt apretó la mano de Blaine, como acto reflejo.

El resto de la noche la pareja, es decir, Jeff y Nick. Comentaron la película tratando de incluir a sus amigos. Pero estos no hacían más que mirarse y sonreír.

Kurt tenía tantas ganas de quedarse ahí, seguirse mirando con Blaine. Hubiese deseado que ese momento durara mucho más. Pero... tenía que irse. ¡Maldición! Esto no debería ser así. Él debería quedarse con sus amigos cuanto tiempo quisiera ¿No? Pero solo...

-Blaine, tengo que irme.-Dijo sonriendo tristemente.

-Está...bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, está bien. Caminaré.

* * *

La calle estaba oscura y silenciosa. Salvo por unas cuantas personas en pequeños grupos, que salían riendo de algún lugar.

En eso vio dos cabezas rubias, una con un largo cabello lacio hasta los hombros. La otra, la conocía de memoria.

Llegó a su casa y duchó. Pasó largas horas bajo el agua caliente, meditando, pensando. Uniendo las ideas en su mente.

Salió del baño y se puso una crema la cara.

_-Ponerse crema no es de hombres- _Escuchó la voz de Adam en su cabeza.

Se acostó a dormir con una sola idea en la cabeza. Tenía que salir de allí. Era verdad, y Dios sabía que él lo había intentado tantas otras veces. Pero ahora era diferente. Sabía que si se lo contaba a Blaine, él se iba a poner de su lado... ¿Pero acaso era demasiado pronto? Solo se habían reencontrado hacía días. Y no estaba tan seguro de cuan fuerte era su amistad en Dalton. Aunque admitió que el siempre lo había apoyado en todo. Él lo había rescatado una vez, ¿otra vez era demasiado?

_-Coraje_

Era lo que necesitaba. Y sabía que si alguien podía darle coraje, era Blaine.

Sintió el ruido de la llave y después el peso de otro cuerpo a su lado. Por un momento se imaginó que no era Adam el que estaba recostado a su lado. Que no era su cabello rubio ni sus ojos grises, si no un cabello oscuro, con demasiado gel y un par de ojos color miel... Por un momento se imagino que podía ser... ¡¿Blaine?!  
_¡¿Que estás pensando, Hummel?! Solo es tu amigo..._

¿Pero... podría ser?

Rapidamente a su nariz atacó un olor a alcohol convinado con perfume de mujer...

_-En qué andarás Adam..._

* * *

La rubia se despertó con una sensación extraña en su estómago. Había tomado mucho alcohol anoche. Se levantó y rápidamente se volvió a acostar. El dolor de cabeza era insoportable. Tanteó su mesita de luz para agarrar su celular. Había dormido más de 12 horas. Ya debería estar preparándose para el trabajo.  
Tomó un analgésico para los dolores y se preparó para salir.

Cuando llegó, y después de pedir disculpas por latardanza a su compañero que tuvo que cubrirla, se puso su delantal sobre la ropa, y comenzó a tomarle la orden a los que iban llegando.

Minutos antes de su descanso, el morocho apareció por la puerta del local y pidió su orden de siempre.

La chica se sentó en su mesa, cosa que Blaine ya esperaba y comenzó a contarle de su nuevo novio.

-¡Es Inglés y tiene un acento hermoso!

-Bueno, mientras te haga feliz...

* * *

**Auch, me quedó corto e capitulo.**

**Hablando de eso ¿creen que debería hacer los capis más largos?**

**Es que no se... Bueno que opinan del cap?  
**

**Klainebows para todos! :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, ese incomodo momento cuando dejas tu cuenta de ff abierta, entra tu hermana mayor, lee lo que escribís y te llama "cochinota" **  
**Jaja, como ven estuve preparando un smut, para esta historia. Así que si deciden que no les gusta, ahí arriba esta la crucecita de la ventana. ;) Ojalá les guste, pero eso viene más adelante. Igual les voy a advertir.**

**Disfruteeen!**

* * *

_"Se acabó"_

Kurt sabía perfectamente, como para decirlo de manera sutil, que tenía unos cuernos más grandes que un Buey Watusi Africano. Sabía que Adam solía hacerlo con otros hombres... pero ¿Una mujer? Es decir ¿hasta que punto era capaz de llegar para humillarlo. Esto tenía que parar. Tenía que cortarlo, y no lo haría allí sentado esperando.

-Adam... basta, por favor. Basta. No...-Entre el forcejeo, los golpes, y los intentos del rubio de sacarle el pantalón, terminó con un corte sobre la ceja y un ojo medio morado.

En cuanto pudo zafarse de sus manos, corrió a encerrarse en el baño. Se sentó en el piso y puso la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

De sus ojos no salían lagrimas. No estaba triste, estaba furioso. Furioso consigo mismo por permitirse tratar así. Furioso con su conciencia por no advertirle a tiempo. Furioso por no ser tan valiente como hubiese deseado para salir de allí.

Abrió la puerta y revisó el departamento. No había nadie. Llamó a la única persona que se le ocurrió llamaren aquel momento.

* * *

Blaine estaba en plena conversación cuando se celular sonó.

-¿Kurt?-El castaño atendió con la voz destruida.

-¿Estás ocupado?

-No, ¿estás bien? Kurt ¿Que pasa?

-¿Puedes venir... a mi casa?-Dijo, esforzandose para hablar.

Unos minutos despues, Blaine estaba en la casa de Kurt, quien habrió la puerta con una mano, mientras que en la otra tenía un paño ensangrentado que apretaba firmemente contra la herida en su rostro.

-¿Kurt que...?

El castaño se sentó en una silla de la cocina y le indicó a Blaine que hiciera lo mismo. Se sentaron el uno junto al otro quedando de frente. Kurt no pudo aguantar y le contó todo. Como conoció a Adam, sus maltratos, como intentó escapar...

-Al principio creí estar enamorado de él... después que podría llegar a amarlo. Luego solo pensaba en cómo escapar.

Blaine sentía ganas de tomarlo entre sus manos y besarlo, y prometerle que todo estaría bien. Pero sentia que si lo hacía se aprovecharía de la debilidad que el castaño sentía en ese momento.

Lo abrazó y dejó que se desahogara.

-Kurt.-Tomó su cara entre las manos.- Tienes que salir de aquí.-El castao negó con la cabeza.- No puedes seguir así. Mírate. No mereces esto. Yo te ayudaré, lo prometo. Pero tienes que salir de esto.

-Tengo miedo.

-Lo sé, lo entiendo. ¿Sabes? Siempre te he admirado. Eres muy valiente, y sé que podrás. Vendrás conmigo, a casa.

-¿Que?

-Sí...bueno, se que puede ser molesto convivir con Jeff y Nick y sobretodo conmigo.-El castaño rió apenas.- Te diré lo que vas a hacer. Vas a empacar tus cosas y a llevarlas al departamento.-Apartó un mechón de pelo de la frente del castaño.- Y vamos a ir al hospital.

-No, ya estoy bien.

-Mirate, Kurt, tienes moretones por todos lados... y esa cortada.

En la habitación retumbó el ruido de la llave...

-Escóndete.- El castaño dirigió a Blaine a una puerta que daba a un gran armario que ocupaba un pequeño cuarto.- Que no te vea. No hagas ruido.-Cerró la puerta.

-Kurt ¿Estás ahí?-Cuando el rubio llegó a la habitación, Kurt estaba sentado en el piso junto a la puerta del armario, con la cabeza sobre las rodillas.-Kurt yo... lo lamento.

-Siempre dices lo mismo. Siempre dices que lo sientes y lo vuelves a hacer.

-Esta vez no volverá a pasar. Ven aquí. -Kurt fue desconfiado a sus brazos. Sabiendo que jamas tenía que volver a pasar por eso. Nunca más volvería confiar en el hombre al que abrazaba en ese momento. Nunca volvería a ser victima de sus palabras o de sus golpes. Ya estaba decidido.- Kurt ¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche? Tu y yo.

-Está bien. ¿Porqué no... vamos al teatro?

-Sí, tienes razón... iré a sacar entradas ahora ¿sí?

-Sí, ve.-Dijo fingiendo sonreír. Kurt trató de no mostrar repulsión al beso que Adam le dió. En cuanto se fue, Kurt abrió la puerta del armario.-No tengo mucho tiempo ¿Me ayudas?-El morocho asintió y este saco una valija en la que metió ropa sin cuidado.-Llévate esto, luego voy a tu casa. Te lo prometo.

-Okey, nos vemos y... ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré. El oji-azul siguió metiendo ropa en otro bolso. El morocho se fue y a los pocos minutos entró el rubio.

-Kurt ¿que haces?

-Me voy.-Dijo sin dejar de meter ropa en el bolso.

-¿Qué?

-Que me voy.-Dijo dejando de estar haciendo lo que hacía.-Ya no aguantaré tus maltratos y tus mentiras. Ya no soportaré un minuto más de esto.

-P...pero, no puedes...irte.

-Sí ¿sabes? Creí que no. Pero si puedo.

-No dejaré que te vayas.-Dijo agarrando a Kurt de un brazo. Pero este, sin saber de donde sacó las fuerzas lo empujó, tirándolo contra la pared.

-¿Que vas a hacer? ¿Matarme? ¡Hazlo! Prefiero morir a vivir un segundo más asi.

-Kurt, porfavor. No te vayas. Prometo que cambiaré. Te lo juro. Lo intentaré, pero no te vayas. Kurt, te amo.

-No, Adam. No me amas. Cuando alguien ama a otra persona no le hace lo que tu me hiciste a mi. Lo unico que te interesa es tener sexo con todo el mundo. ¿Cuanto más necesitas humillarme?

-No... por favor. Te amo. Casemonos, adoptemos ¿Eso es lo que quieres no? Siempre dijiste que querías formar una familia, podremos hacerlo. Superaremos esto.

-No, se acabo. Sí, es eso lo que quiero. Pero no contigo. no así.-Terminó de llenar el bolso y se lo puso al hombro.-Adiós.

* * *

En pocos minutos Blaine les había contado a Nick y a Jeff todo. Estos comprendieron perfectamente. Al llegar el castaño, decidieron que lo mejor sería no hablar de eso. No querían hacerlo sentir incómodo.

-Ven, Kurt.-Blaine lo llevó a su habitación.-Yo dormiré en el sofá esta noche. Está bien, se hace cama.-Dijo antes de que le reprochara.

-¿Puedes quedarte conmigo... un rato?

-Claro.

Se sentraron ambos en la cama. Kurt se recostó contra el hombro de Blaine.

-Gracias. -Susurró-

-¿Porqué?-Dijo en el mismo tono.

-Por salvarme. Otra vez.

-Sshh, no tienes nada que agradecer.

El castaño se quedó dormido. No recordaba una sola vez en la que hubiese sentido tanta paz.

Comenzó a soñar.

_Escuchaba dos risitas agudas acompañada de una apenas más grave. Al principio lo veía borroso._

_-Parece que papi se dio un buen golpe.-Dijo una cuarta voz._

_En el sueño sintió somo un par de brazos lo tomaban por detrás y lo levantaban hasta que estaba de pie._

_Otros brasitos se le enredaron en la pierna derecha._

_-Vamos, papi. Ven a jugar._

* * *

Diez...

Nueve...

Ocho...

Siete...

Seis...

Cinco...

Cuatro...

Tres...

Dos...

Uno.

Se acercó lentamente al lavatorio. Aun sin poder creerlo.

Dos rayitas. Se tocó el bajo abdomen.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

* * *

**Otra vez agradesco los reviews. :3**

**Este capi es corto porque si seguia escribiendo ya iba a pasar a otra cosa. Asi que espero que les haya gustado.**

**Capas que actualize estos dias y despues no se porque estare muy ocupada.**

**Klainebows para todos :3 !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: **Agradezco INMENSAMENTE todos su reviews. CUMPLO UNA SEMANA DE ESTE FIC :3

En serio, quería agradecer a monsetziita, Melisa360, Gabriela Cruz, Anne, gleek275 y Feer Hummel que fueron quienes dejaron sus comentarios a lo largo de estos cinco capis!  
Ahora les dejo este capitulo que es ligeramente más largo.

Disfruten y Klainebows para todos!

* * *

_"Cicatrizando"_

-Ya es de noche.

-¿Tienes hambre?-El mayor asintió.

Ambos salieron del cuarto y fueron hacia el comedor en el que Jeff y Nick cenaban mirando la tele. Nick sintió la tentación de hacer algún comentario, pero se contuvo al recordar el estado de Kurt.

Blaine calentó en el microondas algunas porciones de pizza mientras Kurt se sentaba en la mesa.

-Entonces ¿Cuando tienen que volver al trabajo?-Dijo el castaño.

Jeff y Nick se habían tomado unas semanas para hacer la mudanza. Blaine ya tenía planes de pasar todo un año en NY y ellos tenían que mudarse de todas formas. De ahí surgió el mudarse los tres.

-Nick tiene que volver pasado mañana al consultorio. Yo recién la semana que viene tengo un evento.-Nick era ginecólogo y Jeff organizador de eventos.

-Oh, y ¿de que se trata?-Dijo mientras Blaine dejaba u plato delante suyo y se sentaba a su lado.

-Es una boda, es una chica de 23 años con un hombre de... tendrá unos 80, 81.

-Bueno, dicen que para el amor no hay edad ¿no?-Interrumpió Blaine.

-Eso es lo que yo digo. Sobretodo para el amor al dinero. Por lo que hablé con el grupo, quiere que todo sea lo más costoso y grande posible. El tipo es un "millonario". Y ella no parece de esas que se enamoran, más bien parece obsesionada con el color verde, y sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Sí.-Dijo el mayor.- Es lamentable que personas así le resten tanto valor a algo tan importante como el casamiento.

Para Kurt, el casamiento era algo de lo más importante. Tenía la idea fija de casarse algun día, que todo fuera perfecto. Con la persona que amaba.

El resto de la cena transcurrió con charlas hacerca de cualquier cosa. Blaine, Jeff y Nick trataban de ser lo más delicados posibles en cuanto temas de conversación.

Llegó la hora en que los cuatro fueron a dormir. Jeff y Nick estaban en su cuarto.

-Vamos, Blaine. El sillon no es cómodo, no mientas.

-Sí que lo es. Ve a dormir debes estar cansado.

-Por lo menos... duerme a mi lado.

-No quiero incomodarte.

-Está bien, aunque sea la mitad de la cama es más cómodo que esto.

-Bueno, está bien.-Dijo sonriendo inmensamente en su interior.

Se acostaron cada uno de un lado de la cama de dos plazas de Blaine. Kurt se quedó pensativo mirando un punto de la habitación de Blaine. A pesar de haberse mudado hacía poco, todo gritaba su nombre. Su guitarra, sus libros por todas partes, su cajón que, aunque Kurt no sabía, estaba lleno de corbatines de moño. Escuchó unos ronquidos a su lado y supo que Blaine ya estaría en el quinto sueño. Se giró para verlo. Parecía un angel cuando dormía. A él siempre le habían molestado los ronquidos de las otras personas, sin embargo los de Blaine se le hacían tiernos, hasta agradables de oir. Con esa canción de cuna de fondo, fue quedandose dormido de a poco...

_-No te vas a escapar. ¡VEN AQUÍ! Sabes que no puedes correr. -__Kurt corría y corría tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían. Pero no fue suficiente. Algo lo tomó por detrás y lo inmovilizó. __-Te dije que no ibas a escaparte._

-Kurt

_Sintió un filo en el cuello que le provocó un dolor insoportable._

-¡Kurt!

Se despertó empapado en sudor y tomándose el cuello. El morocho estaba haciendo todo lo posible por calmarlo.

-Tranquilo, Kurt. Fue solo una pesadilla. Está bien, todo está bien.-Blaine lo abrazó.

-¿Que...-dijo con voz temblorosa- que pasó?

-Te movías e intenté depertarte. Luego comenzaste a gritar.-Volvió a tantearse el cuello en busca de alguna cicatriz, pero no había nada.- Se te abrió la herida.- Dijo Blaine rozando a penas su frente con los dedos.-Vamos a la cocina.

El oji-azul se toco la herida y se miró el dedo que había quedado ensangrentado.

Blaine le limpió la herida con un liquido marron que sacó del baño para que no se le infectara. Después le puso una pequeña gasa y una cinta.

-Auch.

-Ya está. ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí. Gracias. Perdón por despertarte.

-Está bien, igual no tengo sueño.

-Tampoco yo. ¿Preparo algo?

-Sí, hay café en la alacena.

* * *

Adam llegó a la cafetería en la que la rubia lo esperaba, sin su delantal.

-Tenemos que hablar. Siéntate.-El rubio se sentó sin entender mucho y la miró a los ojos.-Estoy embarazada.

Tardó unos cuantos minutos en entender lo que la chica le decía.

-No puede ser...

-Me hice una prueba de sangre. Tuve un retraso y me hice una prueba casera que dió positivo. Luego me hice un estudio.-Sacó un papel y le señaló un renglón en el que decía "14,662.92 mUI/ml".- Estoy de ocho semanas.-Dijo seria.

-Dos meses... no es mio.

-Sí es, ya estábamos saliendo y no he tenido relaciones con nadie más.

No reaccionó hasta que pudo entender lo que significaba.

-Pues... no lo vas a tener. Ya lo decidí, no tendrás un hijo mio.

-No voy a abortar.

-Sí, lo harás.- La tomó del brazo, lastimándola.

-Sueltame.

-NO LO TENDRÁS, NO LO VOY A PERMITIR.

* * *

Jeff y Nick habían decidido que querían levantarle el ánimo a Kurt. Por eso es que los habían llevado a él y a Blaine a un parque de diversiones.

-Voy a comprar un algodón de azucar ¿Quieren?

-Sí.

-Te acompaño.-Blaine y Kurt fueron al puesto que estaba a un lado de la entrada del parque.

-Nicky, ¿crees que estos dos terminen juntos?

-Sí, estoy seguro. -Respondió con mucha seguridad. Mientras los chicos llegaban con 4 palitos envueltos en el algodón color rosado.

-¿A dónde vamos primer?

-¡La montaña rusa! ¡La montaña rusa!-Gritó Blaine entusiasmado.

-No, eso dejemoslo para el final, vamos primero a la casa de los sustos.-Dijo el castaño.

-Voto por la casa de los sustos.

-Sí, tres contra uno, lo siento Blaine.- El morocho les lanzó una mirada a sus amigos haciendo que los tres ex-Walblers.

Le dieron los tickets al hombre que estaba en la entrada de la casa, que por la falta de dientes y la barba blanca y larga podría decirse que era lo que más miedo daba. Bueno, al menos para los que no habían entrado.

Subieron a unos carritos, Nick y Jeff adelante y Kurt y Blaine atrás.

-¡¿Que es eso?!

-Tranquilo Blaine, es solo el ruido de los rieles, recién entramos.-Dijo su compañero.

Pasaron por el tunel oscuro que parecía dar vueltas en forma de caracol y a cada esquina doblaba bruscamente para el lado que menos se esperaban. Blaine, que no había parado de gritar y taparse los oidos saltaba a CUALQUIER COSA. Los otros tres reían del solo hecho de escuchar al morocho. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Cuando el tren se calmó fue Jeff el que habló.

-Blaine, ya puedes abrir los ojos ya salimos.

Cuando Blaine abrió los ojos se encontró con lo que parecía el maniquí de una mujer con el estómago para afuera, toda ensangrentada y con los ojos saltones y la boca abierta directamente mirándolo a él. Si hubiese sido un concurso de gritos, el podría haberle ganado a un par de niños de seis y siete años que aun dormían con sus padres, a una nena de cinco que iba a la casita de los sustos por primera vez y un adolescente impresionable que casi nunca salía de su cuarto en la noche, por miedo a que la la tierra se abriera en dos y lo tragara.

Sus amigos se descostillaban de la risa. Casi literalmente, sentían que si seguían riendo quedarían sin aliento.

El morocho, después del último grito que había pegado, se había abrazado a Kurt que le devolvía el abrazo sin parar de reír como loco. Se separaron y Blaine veía como los niños y adultos que los acompañaban salían riéndose de él.

-No vale, sabes que le tengo miedo a esas cosas. Lo hiciste a propósito.

-Ya Blainey, el coco no te comió, aun sigues vivo.

-Blaine empujó levemente al castaño que aun seguía riéndose.

Salieron del carrito y los cuatro fueron a tomar una gaseosa para calmarse. Subieron a distintos juegos y comieron para relajar sus estómagos de las risas de las cuales Blaine era el principal protagonista.

-Ahora podemos ir a la montaña rusa ¿no?

Kurt asintió no muy seguro y todos fueron a hacer la fila.

Se sentaron, al igual que todas las otras veces, Blaine y Kurt, y Jeff y Nick.

La montaña rusa comenzó a andar hasta llegar a una punta. Comenzó y subir y a subir lentamente. Hasta que bajó en picada. Kurt lanzó un grito agudo que prácticamente rompió el tímpano de Blaine. Pero todos estaban gritando, por lo que solo él supo de quien era ese grito. Todos tenían sus manos en la seguridad alrededor de su su pecho. Kurt tomó la mano derecha de Blaine en la seguridad. Éste la sujetó fuertemente.

En ese momento, Kurt sintió que no le tenía miedo a nada. Tal vez de manera figurada, eso significaba que Blaine siempre le daría fuerzas para soportar lo que viniera.

En cuanto bajaron, Nick acompañó a su novio al baño, quien sentía unas fuertes nauseas.

-No es justo, tu sabías que yo le tengo miedo a las alturas.

-Tu hiciste lo mismo en la casa del terror.

-No es lo mismo, yo le tengo miedo a que algo pase y quedemos colgados en la montaña en la altura. Tu le tienes miedo a monstruos inexistentes y ruidos extraños.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias.

-¿Porqué no salimos mañana? Es decir, tu y yo solos ¿Te parece?

-Me encantaría.-La pareja llegó hasta al lado de ellos.

-Calma Nick, ya pasó. Te dije que no comieras tantas papas fritas.

-Vayamos a dar un paseo mejor.

* * *

Esa misma noche, estaban se encontraban los dos sentados en el sillón.

-Mañana estaba pensando en ir a un lugar... es un restaurante cerca de Central Park. ¿Quieres?

-Sí, sería maravilloso.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mucho mejor.

-He hablado con Santana y me dijo que está cerca de Nueva York. Tal vez quieras conocerla.

-Wow, ¿conocerla en persona? Es demasiado.

-No te creas, no es una Diva. Más bien es una perra insoportable, pero la quiero mucho.

-Tienen mucha confianza ¿No?

-Sí, nos conocemos mucho. Diría que demasiado. La verdad, no se como está haciendo para sobrevivir sin mi.

-Que modesto.

-Ven, voy a verte esa herida.-El castaño se acercó hasta quedar a escasos centímetros, cara a cara. Blaine le sacó la cinta y sonrió antes de volversela a poner.- Bien, está cicatrizando.

Tal vez en ese momento, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta. Pero era como una metáfora. Blaine estaba ayudando a Kurt a cicatrizar sus heridas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota:** Hola de nuevo! Bueno, este capitulo es algo que se me ocurrió de improvisto. Lo tenía planeado para más adelante, pero me pareció algo que valía la pena poner. Juzguen ustedes mismos.

* * *

_"No te culpes por algo que no puedes cambiar"_

Blaine escuchó unos sonidos de llanto provenientes de su cuarto. Se encontró con Kurt revisando sus cosas, con un pedazo de papel en la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es... una carta. Iba a enviarsela a mi padre... el año pasado.

-¿Hace cuanto que no hablas con él?-Kurt hizo una pausa. No para contar el tiempo, ya se lo sabía de memoria. Si no para darse cuenta de que era la peor persona del mundo.

-Dos años.-Dijo Kurt y se derrumbó a llorar en brazos de Blaine.-Soy de lo peor.

-No, no lo eres. Te manipularon, jugaron contigo. Tu no tienes la culpa de eso.-El morocho tomó el rostro de Kurt entre las manos.

-Si hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte.

-No te tortures con eso. Ya pasó. Es tu padre, te ama sin importar nada.

-Pero lo ignoré. Cuando me dijo que Adam no era para mi... yo solo le dije cosas horribles y lo ignoré todo este tiempo. Debe odiarme. Y yo me odio.

-No digas eso. No te odia. No te odies. Mírame.

Kurt levantó el rostro a ese par de orbes color miel. Sintió una especie de seguridad. Era algo nuevo.

-¿Crees que... me perdonará?

-Sí, claro que lo hará. Solo acepta su perdón.-Se pasaron un momento así. Kurt parecía estar pensando algo.

-Tengo que verlo. No puedo llamarlo, tengo que estar cara a cara con él.

A Blaine se le pasó algo por la cabeza.

-Ya se. Viajaremos juntos. Voy a acompañarte y se lo dirás.-El castaño lo meditó un momento. Necesitaba hacer esto. Necesitaba pedirle perdon a su padre. Pero sabía que solo dificilmente iba a poder.

-¿Harías eso por mi?- El morocho se formuló a sí mismo una pregunta parecida. _¿Y qué no haría por ti?_

-Claro.- _Eso y mucho más._- Iremos mañana en la mañana ¿te parece?

-¿Y que hay de la cena?

-¿Puedes esperarme unos días? Tendré que salir de Nueva York.

-Claro- Dijo Kurt riendo.

* * *

Después de avisar a Nick y Jeff, armar dos bolsos pequeños y salir, ambos se encontraban en la estación de trenes.

Cuando su tren se anunció en un cartel con luces subieron y se sentaron, Kurt del lado de la ventanilla con Blaine del otro lado.

Durmieron gran parte del vieja. Cuando Blaine se despertó se dio cuenta de que Kurt, sonriente, dormía con la cabeza en su hombro.

-Kurt, ya tenemos que bajar.-Le daba tanta pena despertarlo. Parecía un ángel cuando dormía. En paz, a su lado...

Se arregló un poco el cabello con las manos antes de bajar.

-Estoy nervioso.

-Tranquilo. Todo saldrá bien.

Viajaron hasta la casa de los Hummel. El taller estaba ahí, como de costumbre. Y un hombre demasiado inmerso en su trabajo como para ver que dos chicos se acercaban en la cuadra contraria.

Blaine se paró en seco.-Ve, puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias.- Dijo Kurt abrazándolo.- Parece que siempre te estoy agradeciendo.

-De vuelta, no tienes nada que agradecer. Ve.

Kurt se acercaba al auto en el que Burt trabajaba sin prestar atención. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, pensó que era un cliente. Se limpió las manos en un trapo.

-¿En que pue...-El hombre se le quedó mirando. ¿Podía ser... Tal vez estaba alucinando. Tal vez era producto de la edad...- Kurt.

El castaño no supo que hacer, pero lo único que le salió fue abrazar a su padre y comenzar a llorar.

-Lo lamento, lo siento tanto. Fui un idiota, perdóname. Papá.

-Hijo, ¡Estás aquí! ¿Estoy muerto?

-No, no.-Dijo Kurt riendo nerviosamente ante la broma.-Lo lamento, porfavor perdóname. Debí haberte hecho caso. Debí saber que...

-Kurt, no pasa nada. Ya está. Lo importante es que estás aquí, ahora. Has crecido-Se despegó del abrazo.

-Tu no.-Dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Kurt, sabes que no importa lo que haya pasado. Te amo, hijo. Sabes que lo unico que me ha importado desde siempre y lo segurá haciendo es tu felicidad.

-P...pero. No estuvo bien lo que hice. Fue horrible.

-Lo fue, pero por algo se le llama 'pasado' ¿no?- Burt tomó a Kurt por un hombro abrazándolo.-Hijo, tienes la costumbre de culparte a ti mismo cuando algo pasa. Quiero que sepas que no siempre es así.

-Pero sí fue mi culpa.

-Pero no es solo eso. No te culpes por algo que no puedes cambiar. Ya no lo hagas ¿Ok?

Kurt sintió que el que su padre le dijera esto, fue como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Como si volviera a tener veintidós años, y las mismas posibilidades.

* * *

Jeff y Nick se besaban tiernamente cansados después de un fuerte orgasmo. Ambos estaban atontados por la situación y a pesar de ser las 10 de la mañana pudieron haberse quedado dormidos.

Un fuerte ruido, de alguien tocando la puerta con el puño, se oyó.

El rubio se vistió con un jean y una remera y fue a abrir, dejando a Nick para que se cambiase.

Miró por el visor de la puerta.

Apenas la abrió para salir, sintió que un brazo le aprisionaba el cuello.

-¿Dónde está? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-Nick llegó haciéndole frente al hombre que tenía ahorcado a su novio. Le pegó en la oreja dejandolo aturdido.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-Sé que Kurt está aquí. ¡VAMOS, KURT! YA TE ENCONTRÉ.-Ambos se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de quien era el extraño

-Kurt no está aquí.

El otro rubio se internó en la casa revisando los cuartos y hasta el baño.

-Kurt, no te escondas.

-Él no está aquí, y sal antes de que llame a la policía.-Gritó Nick.

-Está bien, me iré. Pero el en algún momento volverá.

Jeff dio un portaso en cuanto el hombre salió, y se abrazó a Nick.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hizo daño?

-No, estoy bien.-Dijo el rubio aspirando fuerte contra el cuello de su novio._ Pero Kurt no lo esta..._

* * *

Burt, Blaine y Kurt se encontraban almorzando en la residencia Hummel. Blaine había tenido un momento de charla con el padre de Kurt, en donde le había dicho el verdadero estado del castaño. Burt no pudo más que decirle a su hijo que sentía no haber estado ahí. Ambos compartieron un fuerte abrazo. A Blaine se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al ver tan tierna escena. Él no podía esperar algo así con su padre.

Ya de por sí, el hombre nunca había aceptado del todo la sexualidad de su hijo, el hecho de que éste quisiera volverse músico solo lo había empeorado. Pero fingía hacerlo para contentar a su madre. Ella siempre lo había apoyado en todo.

Cuando Santana dijo que podría darle una oportunidad en el mundo de la música algún día, fue a su madre a la primera que llamó.

Pero, simplemente, con su padre sabía que no podría contar. Sabía que lo amaba... de alguna forma. Pero el que no lo aceptara completamente lo hacía poner esto en duda.

-Entonces...¿viven juntos?

-No, bueno sí. Vivimos con Nick y Jeff.

-Oh- Comentó Burt. Estaba esperanzado de que algún día ellos salieran. Los veía y parecían el uno para el otro.

Más tarde estaban los tres sentados frente al televisor. Había un partido de fútbol. Jugaba el equipo preferido de Blaine que resultaba ser el preferido de Burt también.

Se produjo un silencio un tanto incomodo.

-Lo siento, no puedo.-Kurt no aguantó, el aburrimiento durante 20 segundos y se puso a leer el último número de Vogue.

-¡Veinte segundos! Te lo dije, Anderson. Puede que lo conoscas, pero yo lo crié.

-Estuve pensando en entrar a trabajar a Vogue . com

-Wow eso es... genial.

Burt abrazó a su hijo.

-¡Bien! Eso es algo grande ¿no?

-Sí.. lo es. No lo sé, solo intentaré una entrevista. No es que sea seguro el que vaya a entrar.

-Sí, lo lograrás. No conosco a nadie más interesado en la moda que tú, hijo. Bueno no conosco muchas personas pero... tu entiendes.

* * *

-¿Blaine? escucha esto. Adam estuvo aquí.

-¿Como sabes que era él?-Preguntó el moreno desconcertado.

-Entró preguntando por Kurt a los gritos. Entró a casa y casi estrangula a Jeff.

-¿Está bien?-Se desesperó.

-Sí, pero tengan cuidado cuando estés aquí con Kurt. Y no se lo digas, no quiero que se preocupe.

-No.-Entendía perfectamente, él tampoco quería que se preocupe. Lo vio de lejos, entretenido en su lectura, era tan hermoso.- Bueno, adiós.

-Mándale saludos a Burt de mi parte.

* * *

-Normalmente te insistiría para que te quedaras hijo... pero se que tienes muchas cosas que hacer en Nueva York.

-Sí. No sabes cuanto me gustaría quedarme.

-Prometo visitarlos en navidad. No falta tanto.

-Bueno,lo... te veremos en Navidad.- Después de que Burt abrazara a su hijo y a Blaine, este le dirijió una mirada cómplice que Burt correspondió. Esa había sido de alguna manera su "aprobación". El padre de Kurt se había dado cuenta de como miraba éste a Blaine, y cómo Blaine lo miraba también.

Se despidieron y volvieron a la estación de trenes.

-No lo habría hecho sin ti.

Blaine le contestó con una sonrisa que decía más de lo que podría expresar con palabras...


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota: **Jiji :3

Hola, queria comentarles que hubo un error en el capi anterior en donde dice "Trabajar a..." puse vogue . com pero como era una pagina me lo borro, lo cambié ahora espero que se haya corregido.

* * *

_"Siempre"_

-Bueno, llegamos.

Kurt no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Era un lugar mágico. Las mesas estaban acomodadas por una parte del gran parque. Había velas sobre manteles rojos.

Las luces del parque adornaban la vista al igual que un grupo de árboles más allá. Se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaba más cerca del parque que del restaurante.

-Blaine, este lugar es hermoso.

-_No tanto como tu. _Sí, imaginé que te gustaría.-Alguien se acercó y abrió un vino. Puso un poco en cada copa.-¿Que quieres de cenar?

-No lo se... ¿que hacen?

-De todo, tú solo pide.-Blaine miraba embobado la cara de concentración que puso el castaño por un momento.

-Emm... ¿pastas?

-Copión.-Blaine le pidió al hombre dos platos de fideos con salsa y lo dejó marcharse. Bebió un poco de su copa de vino y la dejó ahí.

-Aun no puedo creer el lugar.-Miró hacia arriba- ¡Mira!- El castaño se asombró de ver una luciérnaga a vísperas del invierno.

Blaine se concentró en mirar ese par de hermosos ojos azules que miraban el bicho de luz como si fuera la primera vez que veía uno de esos. Le pareció tan tierno. Tan dulce.

-Blaine, ¿estás ahí?

-Sí lo siento. Me quedé... mirando. Bueno, cuentame de lo de Vogue.

-Oh, planeo ir a presentarme para una entrevista mañana. Tal vez me contraten, tal vez no. Igual no tengo tantas expectativas.

-¿Porqué no?

-Porque si las tengo voy a estar nervioso y cuando estoy nervioso las cosas suelen salirme mal. Así que si me mantengo al mínimo, tal vez lo logre.

-No Kurt, tienes que pensar que lo lograrás.

La comida llegó y se pusieron a comer, mirándose el uno al otro.

Blaine estaba particularmente concentrado en los labios del castaño. Como se curvaban sobre el tenedor. Como se manchaban de salsa. Como se mojaban en vino y quedaban ligeramente violáceos por un momento. Y estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando el castaño se pasó la lengua por su labio superior.

No podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera la piel rosada de su boca.

Se peguntaba una y otra vez, a que sabría besarlo. Como se sentiría probar sus labios que tan suaves parecían

-Kurt, lo siento. No puedo más.

-¿Qué?-Dijo el castaño sin entender.

-He intentado de todo para contenerme pero simplemente no puedo. Desde que... desde que te vi por primera vez en Dalton, supe que quería estar contigo. No me di cuenta, y te juro que me pregunté mil veces si eso era real. Pensé que podía estar confundiéndome. Después pasó lo de Jeremiah, y aun seguía confundido. No creí que llegara a tanto. Pero... no puedo seguir ocultándolo.

-¿Blaine?-Kurt abrió los ojos más de lo normal.

-Te amo.-La respiración del mayor se aceleró. Comenzó a respirar profundamente. Sus ojos estaban abiertos furiosamente.- Perdoname, se que arruiné la noche pero...

El castaño se levantó un poco de su silla y estampó sus labios contra los de Blaine.

Lo primero que sintieron ambos fue que estaban en el aire. Fue como si por primera vez vieran un cielo estrellado, y tan de cerca que sentía que casi podía tocar las estrellas.

La verdad era que ninguno de los dos se imaginaba esa reacción. Se separaron durante unos segundos para tomar aire. Se miraron profundamente y volvieron a besarse intensamente, esta vez Blaine participó más en el beso. Abrió la boca un poco para dejar que Kurt introdujera su lengua. A ninguno de los dos les importó si había gente mirando o no. Se separaron esta vez porque, en verdad, no podían respirar.

-Y yo te amo a ti Blaine.

-Guau.-Blaine seguía sin saber como reaccionar.- Eres maravilloso Kurt.

-No puedo creer que no lo habíamos hecho antes.

-¿Eh?

-No puedo creer que jamás nos hayamos besado. Es decir fue...

-Fue como ver las estrellas.

-Exacto...-Dijo en un suspiro. Kurt se sentía tan lleno, emocionalmente hablando. Sentía que no importaba el resto del mundo.-Te amo.-Nada de ahora en adelante podría borrarle esa sonrisa en el alma.

-Yo a ti.-No podían dejar de mirarse a los ojos y decirse cuanto se amaban. Cruzaron miradas. Se tomaron las manos por encima de la mesa.-Sabes dicen que nada se compara con el sentimiento de que alguien a quien amas te diga que también te ama. Es verdad. No hay comparación.

Blaine tenía razón, no había nada como el sentimiento de saber que amas a alguien siendo recíproco.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, sin siquiera pedir el postre, pidieron la cuenta, pagaron y entraron al auto. Una milésima de segundo, después de cerrar las puertas, estaban besándose como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Ninguno de los dos quería dejarse besar, ambos dominaban el beso de forma en que se retorcían tratando de que el otro se rindiera. Sus lenguas prácticamente luchaba. La lengua de Kurt se extendió hasta tocar el paladar de Blaine, lo que le produjo una sensibilidad y su rendición.

-Blaine...-Dijo el castaño jadeando.-Deberíamos...irnos. Estamos en el estacionamiento.

-Lo siento, tienes razón es solo que.. besarte...Kurt. Es...

-Lo se- dijo Kurt robandole un ultimo beso.- Yo también siento eso.

Blaine arrancó el motor y salieron del estacionamiento. Blaine iba a toda velocidad, tanto así que Kurt le tuvo que pedir que la bajara para que no los parara un patrullero.

* * *

Llegaron a la puerta del edificio y Kurt tiró a Blaine contra la pared y comenzó a besarlo con desesperación otra vez. No fueron ,más que minutos, pero todo de un momento a otro se tornó oscuro.

Sintió un par de manos tomarlo por la espalda y tirarlo hacia el piso. Chocó contra éste poniendo las manos para no golpearse la cabeza. Cuando pudo recuperarse del golpe lo vio: Adam golpeando a Blaine en la cabeza y gritándole cosas que no pudo escuchar. Blaine, que tenía ya parte del rostro con moretones estaba inconciente siendo sostenido por Adam que le seguía pegando.

Kurt estaba rojo de furia. Cuando pudo coordinar sus sentidos le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó atontado, pero no fue suficiente para que este dejara de pegarle a Blaine. Cuando estuvo completamente parado le pegó una patada en las costillas que le dejó sin aire y luego un golpe en el hombro para separarlo de Blaine.

Nick salió por la puerta del edificio, y luego lo hizo Jeff.

-¿Qué pasó? Escuchamos gritos.

-Llamaré a la policía.

Todo pasó muy rápido. Jeff y Kurt sosteniendo a Blaine. Nick haciendo llamadas. Adam siendo llevado por dos policías. Una ambulancia. Blaine en una camilla.

* * *

-Kurt... -Dijo con vos debil. Su vista estaba nublada-Kurt.- No veía donde estaba, pero sentía que se movía.

-¡Blaine! Estas bien, te estamos llevando al hospital. Vas a estar bien.-El castaño lo abrazó a penas para no hacerle doler nada. El morocho levantó su mano en busca de la de Kurt, Éste la tomó con ambas y se las llevó a los labios.-Te prometo que vas a estar bien.-Blaine volvió a fundirse en un profundo sueño.

Cuando llegaron al hospital savaron a Blaine de la ambulancia y lo llevaron a un cuarto. Kurt, que no se había separado de su lado, no pudo entrar. A los pocos minutos llegaron Nick y Jeff.

-Acaban de meterlo ahí, no me dejaron pasar.

-Va a estar bien.- Dijo Nick con lágrimas en los ojos. Los tres estaban iguales. Kurt estuvo a punto de derrumbarse hasta que salió el doctor.

-¿Cómo está?-Preguntó Kurt sin dejar siquiera que cerrara la puerta.

-Va a estar bien, está inconsciente pero está bien, no tiene nada roto. Pero es mejor dejarlo en observación.

-¿Podemos entrar?-Preguntó Jeff.

-No, aun. Es mejor que descanse. Tal vez dentro de unas horas.

-Gracias.

Y así pasaron... media hora... dos horas... y cuatro... y una más... Cuando Blaine despertó eran las 5 de la mañana. Jeff y Nick dormían en la sala de espera sentados tomados de las manos y apoyados en el otro. Los dos tenían los ojos hinchados del llanto. Kurt pasó antes de despertar a los chicos.

-Kurt.-Dijo forzando su voz.

-Sh, no te esfuerces.-Se acercó una silla para quedar al lado del morocho. Le acarició el pelo y luego el brazo.-Te amo.-Depositó un suave beso contra sus labios.

-Y yo a ti.-Dijo, un poco más claro.

-Iré...-aspiró hondo- a buscar a los chicos.

-No te vayas. Quédate.

-Solo iré por Jeff y Nick. Volveré.

El castaño salió prácticamente corriendo a despertar a sus amigos. Estos entraron a la habitación de Blaine y lo hicieron reir un poco. Kurt los miraba desde una esquina del cuarto. De tanto en tanto entraban médicos a revisar a Blaine.

-¡Nos hiciste levantar temprano Anderson!-Bromeó alguno de los dos.

Sabía que esto era su culpa. A pesar de lo que le había dicho su padre, sabía en su interior que esto era por él. ¿Tanto le costaba a Adam dejarlo ser feliz?

-Los dejamos solos.-Cuando se fueron, quedaron Kurt y Blaine completamente solos, sin nadie que interrumpiera.

-Kurt, no fue tu culpa.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que pasó... no te culpes. Se que lo haces. Es un idiota, no va a cambiar. No vale la pena que sigas sufriendo por su culpa.

-¡Pero lo hago!- Dijo Kurt estallando en llanto.- Mira como te dejó. Y todo lo que me hizo a mi. ¿Por qué no puede dejarme en paz?

-Sh, Kurt. No le hagas caso. No le prestes atención. Eso es lo que el quiere, no le des el gusto. Estaremos bien.- Ese "estaremos bien" a Kurt le llegó al alma y lo perforó de tal manera que no pudo evitar darle un beso en los labios.- ¿Puedes... acostarte a mi lado?

-Claro.-Se puso en un rincón de la camilla de costado, de frente a él. Puso una mano en su pecho desnudo y la pasó hasta escuchar que los latidos de su corazón iban bajando.

-Quédate conmigo.

-Siempre.

* * *

**:D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota:** Holis! Creo que este capitulo no me quedó como esperaba, pero ojalá que lo disfruten igual. Prometo que vendrán partes más "interesantes" después de esto.

* * *

_"¿Somos novios?"_

Los cuatro ex-warblers bajaron del auto y subieron al departamento. Kurt tomado de la mano con un Blaine recuperado. Algunos moretones estaban peor, eso era cierto. Pero no tenía heridas graves, solo manchas violáceas y verdes por todo el torso y alguna que otra marca en su cara. Kurt había tardado en darse cuenta de que los golpes no habían sido tan graves, a causa de que el rubio estaba borracho. El impacto de su cabeza contra la pared, que el rubio le había dado con un golpe después de tirar al suelo a Kurt, fue lo que habían dejado al morocho semi-inconciente.

-Aun nos deben una explicación.-Dijo Jeff entrando a lo último.

-No hay nada que explicar, nos amamos. Punto.-Dijo Kurt.

-Okey, okey. Tampoco se enojen. Es solo que es... bueno no es extraño. Todos sabíamos que Blaine te tenía ganas.

-¡Jeff!- El castaño se puso colorado hasta las orejas. Tal vez, si hubiese tenido el valor de confesar sus sentimientos hace años, se habría evitado todo esto.

-Bueno, solo digo la verdad. -Miró su celular que había sonado- Tengo que ir a una reunión. Iré a bañarme, ¿me acompañas Nick?

-Claro.

Blaine y Kurt se miraron y soltaron una carcajada.

-Kurt no dormiste ¿Verdad?-Dijo poniéndose algo serio.

-No.

-Vamos al cuarto, tienes que descansar.

Blaine fue hasta el cuarto acompañado del castaño y comenzó a desvestirse. Kurt trataba de no mirar pero... MIERDA! Blaine sí que tenía un buen cuerpo. Cuando se sacó los pantalones para reemplazarlos por unos de jogging, Kurt no podía despegar su vista del trasero de su ...novio?

Blaine estaba de espaldas cuando Kurt lo abrazó por detrás, besandole el hombro izquierdo.

-Blaine ¿somos novios?

-Amm eso creo.-Dijo confundido. El castaño le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Ah okey, solo quería confirmarlo.-Kurt se cambió rápidamente y ambos se acostaron en la cama, abrazados. El moreno acercó al pecho desnudo del castaño y se quedó ahí. Aspirando su olor. Sintiéndolo. El castaño logró apenas dormirse, a diferencia del morocho. Que no paraba de pensar. Luego de lo que pudo haber sido media hora, el castaño se retorció bajo sus brazos.

-¿Estás despierto?

-Sí, no puedo dormír.-Blaine plantó un beso en la piel rosada del pecho de Kurt y luego fue subiendo con besos hasta su boca. Kurt no pudo evitar soltar unos cuantos gemidos ante esa demostración de cariño. Pasó una mano por los rulos ya sin gel de su novio. Que bien se sentían sus besos. Comenzaron a besarse con pasión. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar pensar que eso habría llegado a mayores de no ser porque la otra pareja los interrumpió.

-¡Blaine! ¡Ya nos vamos, adios Kurt!-Dijo Nick a través de la puerta.

-¡Adios!-Dijeron ambos desde la habitación, asustados como dos niños a los que los atrapan haciendo travesuras. Cuando oyeron la puerta se echaron a reir.

-¿Quieres ir al cine?

-Claro, me encantaría. ¿Que vamos a no-ver?

-No se ¿da igual no?

-Síp.

* * *

Se bañaron (cada uno por separado) se vistieron y fueron a ver "guerra mundial z". Bueno "a ver" es demasiado, porque básicamente lo unico que hacían era besarse cada dos lineas de la película.

Luego de eso fueron a tomar un café, en "The New York Bean" como no podía ser de otra forma.

-No me gustó como lucía Brad Pitt. Bueno para ser sincero nunca me gustó demasiado.

-Que raro, a todos les gusta. A mi no pero... no sé.

-No es mi tipo.

-¿Y cual es tu tipo?

-Los morochos con cejas raras y la estatura de hobbit.-Blaine miró a Kurt con los ojos achinados fingiendo enojo. Kurt tocó con el pie el tobillo del morocho y comenzó a levantarle el pantalón, cosa que lo hizo al fin sonreír. Algo captó la vista de Blaine en ese momento, que etsaba mirando al mostrador de la cafetería.

-¡Quinn!- La rubia se quitó el delantal y fue a hacia la mesa- Oh, Kurt ella es Quinn una amiga, él es Kurt, mi novio.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo el castaño.

-¿Qué te pasa? Siéntate.-Dijo preocupado.-Estas llorando.

-Yo... hice algo horrible.- Se tocó el lugar en donde habría estado su bebé.

-¿Estas embarazada?-Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me obligó... yo no quería pero él... me dijo que si no lo hacía nos mataría a los dos. Aborté. Él me llevó al doctor y dijo... dijo que tenía que hacerlo. Quise detenerlo, de verdad.

-¿Tu novio?-Preguntó Kurt.

-Sí... bueno. Luego de eso no lo volví a ver.

Kurt comenzó a pensar el la posibilidad de que...

-¿Como se llama tu novio?

-Adam. Adam Crawford.

* * *

El castaño había salido corriendo del lugar hecho una furia.

-Kurt, ¡Kurt!. Ven, por favor. No vale la pena.-El morocho corrió

-Lo que hizo contigo ya es el límite. Pero ¿Tratar así a una mujer? Ahora tocó fondo. El problema es que él no lo conoce. Te pegó a tí, por querer hacerme mal a mi. Luego hizo esto. ¿Cuantas vidas más necesita arruinar?

-Calmate, por favor.-Kurt no sabía que Adam se había pasado toda la noche en prisión por "generar disturbios", pero ahora estaba en su casa.-Aunque ahora fueras a verlo, no podrías hacer nada.

Kurt vaciló un momento y luego abrazó Blaine, y hablando en su cuello dijo- Es que me da bronca, él puede destruir cuantas vidas quiera impunemente.

-Sh, lo importante es que no nos haga daño a nosotros. Mientras tu y yo estemos bien, no importa nada.

-Te amo.

-Yo a ti.

* * *

Kurt y Quinn se conocieron mejor. A la rubia le cayó muy bien el novio de su amigo y viceversa. Quedaron en que ella iría a visitarlos a su casa y ellos la ayudarían en lo que necesitara.

Cuando volvieron al departamento ya era de noche. Comieron lo que había quedado de lo que había cocinado Nick hacía no mucho, quien al parecer estaba muy ocupado con su novio en la otra habitación.

Kurt había terminado de comer, aunque el morocho no.

-¿Que pasa, no te gusta?

-Sí es que... no tengo hambre.

-No has comido nada. Tienes que hacerlo.-El morocho se resistía.- ¿Por mí?- Kurt puso una cara inocente que a Blaine, más que animarlo a comer, le hizo agua la boca. Se acercó para besarlo. Después de enredar sus lenguas durante unos minutos, se separaron en busca de aire.-Vas a comer.-Kurt se sentó sobre las piernas de Blaine y comenzó a darle de comer en la boca.

-Kuuurt.-Dijo en forma de queja.

-Solo un poco más.-Kurt le dió un beso en el cachete mientras el morocho masticaba.-Eso es, ya está.

Se fueron a acostar y quedaron mirándose durante horas. No necesitaban besos, no necesitaban más que mirarse para ver amor en los ojos del otro. Blaine acarició el brazo del castaño.

Así se quedaron dormidos. Juntos, enamorados. Soñando cada uno con el otro.

* * *

El telefono sonó. Blaine miró la hora. 4:37. Contestó de mala gana.

-¿Que pasa Santana?-Dijo con voz adormilada.

Se escuchó un hipo.-Estoy solaaa.- Dijo llorando- Nadie me quiere. ¡NADIE!- Por un segundo cambió su tono de triste a enojada.-Aceptalo... soy un fracaso.

Blaine se dió cuenta de que la latina estaba ebria... no solo eso. Extremadamente borracha.

-¿En donde estás?

-En NY.- Después de algunas vueltas, logró conseguir que le dijera la dirección del bar en donde se encontraba.-Ya voy.

El morocho intentó levantarse sin despertár a Kurt, pero éste al estar pegados, inevitablemente se despertó.-¿Que pasa?- Dijo con una voz tan sexy, que hubiese dejado lo que estaba haciendo por besarlo desesperadamente.

-Es Santana. Está borracha en algún Pub, cerca de aquí y tengo que ir a buscarla.

-Te acompaño.

-No es necesario, mejor quédate a dormir y...-Intentó convencerlo el morocho.

-Te acompaño.

Después de dar vueltas y vueltas al fin encontraron el dichoso pub. No tardaron en encontrar a Santana, que estaba increíblemente de pie, junto a la entrada. Ambos se encargaron de llevarla hasta el asiento trasero del auto. Blaine no se molestó en presentar a Kurt, sabiendo que la chica no recordaría nada al día siguiente.

En el forcejeo y constantes tropiezos, Santana consiguió tirarse sobre el asiento trasero del auto, arrastrando a Kurt con ella.

-Tu piel es como de porcelana... voy a llamarte porcelana.-Kurt se puso muy colorado y se deshizo del agarre de la cantante.

Condujeron hasta la casa y lograron llevarla hasta el sillón que previamente hicieron cama. Le pusieron unas mantas, la dejaron en ropa interior para que estuviese cómoda y la acostaron allí.

Kurt no sabía cómo reaccionar, tenía a una de las artistas más reconocidas y aclamadas por el público durmiendo en la otra habitacion. Eso... era raro.

* * *

**Una semana sin actualizar, pero veo que no me extrañan jajaja (okya) **

**Bueno, no creo que pueda actualizar mucho pero si puedo al menos una vez a la semana lo haré.**

**Comenten que les pareció. :3**

**Klainebows!**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Me encargaré de esto"_

El rubio acarició con dulzura el cuerpo desnudo de su amante que yacía tendido sobre su propio cuerpo. Nick, quien dormía como un tronco, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando su novio lo puso con cuidado a un lado de la cama, dándole un beso. Jeff se puso unos boxers negros y realizó el camino al baño de todas las mañanas. Puso pasta en el cepillo, se lo llevó a la boca y empezó a moverlo. Cuando se acordó de que de camino al baño, algo había llamado su atención.

Con el cepillo aun en la boca se hacercó a la sala, y vió con sorpresa que alguien dormía en el sillón.

Nick, refregándose los ojos, se acercó al rubio. También traía puesto solo la ropa interior. Jeff habló con espuma en su boca.-Esh-o no e lo esh-e-aba.- Su novio lo miró confundido. Jeff retrocedió unos pasos y escupió en el lavatorio del baño. Se enjuagó la boca. Sin salir de su asombro volvió a la sala.-Que eso no me lo esperada.

La latina se removió entre las sábanas y sintió la mirada sobre ella, la sensación no le era desconocida. Abrió los ojos con desgano y observó las dos caras que la veían fijamente.-¿Que les pasa? ¿Nunca vieron a una chica en ropa interior? Ah, cierto que no.-La morocha tomó su ropa y se cambió delante de ellos, sin ningún pudor.-Ya dejen de mirarme si no van a hacerme más que eso.- La pareja fue rápido a cambiarse ignorando la situación. Cuando volvieron a la cocina se encontraron con Blaine preparando café y Kurt charlando animadamente con Santana quien no hacía más que asentir con una mano en su cabeza. La resaca se apoderaba de ella, cuando Kurt se dió cuenta de ello dejó de atormentarla con preguntas.

-¿Que hacías en NY, además de emborracharte?-Dijo Blaine.-Por cierto... ¿qué pasó anoche? Te oías muy...mal.

-¿Tu que crees? Estoy sola, nadie me quiere. Me da igual adonde ir, pero tenía que asegurarme de que alguien pudiera rescatarme en caso de hacer el ridículo.

-¿A que te refieres con que nadie te quiere? Todo el mundo te ama.

-No es tanto así, y no. Nadie me ama, así que da igual... Me dejó.

-¿Elaine?

-Si, ella... dijo que no soportaba que estuviera de gira en gira todo el tiempo, que nunca tenía tiempo para ella y que...-a la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- se estaba acostando con otra.

-Oh, S. No tienes que...

-¡¿Que?! ¿Ponerme mal? Claro que sí. Admitelo de una vez, eres el asistente del peor asco de persona que existe.

-Basta, el alcohol te está afectando el cerebro. Sabes que no te soporto cuando hablas incoherencias. Ve a mi cuarto y duerme hasta que se te pase la borrachera o metete debajo del agua fria.

-Okey, okey. Iré a dormir un poco.-Dijo levantándose mareada en lo que casi se cae de no ser por Kurt.- Gracias porcelana.

* * *

Jeff y Nick salieron a sus respectivos trabajos y Kurt y Blaine se quedaron "cuidando" a Santana.

-No puede ser que hayan escrito esto:

"Triángulos Amorosos

Muy famosos en todo el mundo por destruir parejas, estos han conformado parte del mundo del espectáculo durante años. El último del que se ha estado hablando es del que pertenece la cantante "Santana Lopez" a quien se le ha visto salir con su ex-representante "Jesse St. James". Recordemos que él ha estado comprometido con su novia "Sugar Motta", hija del empresario multimillonario "Al Motta". Aunque estos rumores han sido desmentidos por ambas partes, se sigue hablando de un romance cantante-representante. Tambiénn se ha dicho que esta fue la razón por la cual ya no trabajan juntos. Lo último que se sabe sobre nuestra latina favorita es que se la ha visto en un famoso pub de Nueva York. Nadie la ha visto salir de allí, pero algunas personas aseguran que se fue en un auto con Jesse St. James, y que estaba besándose con él. Aun no se sabe si estos dichos son certeros, ya que St. James estuvo hasta ayer en L.A."

...¿acaso no tienen un mínimo de respeto?-Soltó Kurt.

-No, yo he estado al lado de Santana durante años, nadie respeta a los famosos. Solo buscan hacer dinero con ellos. No les interesa la verdad, solo entretener.

El timbre sonó dos veces en ese momento. Blaine abrió la puerta y se encontró con su rubia amiga.

-¡Quinn!-Dijo abrasándola.

-Hola! traje pastel de manzana.

-¡Mi favorito! Hola Quinn.-Dijo Kurt.

Se sentaron los tres en la mesa y comieron mientras charlaban. La otra chica dormía en el cuarto de Blaine sin enterarse de lo que pasaba. Cuando se despertó, el alcohol la había abandonado casi por completo, dejando a su paso un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Se levantó y fue a donde estaban los chicos y Quinn hablando. Al entrar en el cuarto lo primero que captó su atención fue un par de hermosos ojos verdes que la miraban con sorpresa.

-Santana, ella es Quinn. Quinn, Santana.

-Ho-hola.-Tartamudeó la rubia.

-Sientate, Quinn trajo pastel.

-Es... d-de manzana.-Dijo después de que la latina había probado- ¿Te... gusta?

-Está deliciosa. ¿Tú la hiciste?-Asinitió- Jamás había probado nada igual a esto, y eso que probé muchas cosas de todo el mundo.-Quinn se sonrojó furiosamente. La morocha solo pudo pensar en lo hermosa que se veía cuando se sonrojaba.

Blaine tiró frente a ella el ejemplar de la revista Pop Teen, haciendo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Lee, página 12.

Se tomó unos minutos hasta que terminó de leer y tiró la revista sobre la mesa.

-Malditos bastardos. -Estaba a punto de decir algo más pero se dio cuenta de que la rubia la estaba mirando.-Todos saben que Jesse está enamorado y va a casarse. Y la razón por la cual ya no es mi representante es otra, esto es perfectamente ridículo.

Durante el resto del día, Kurt y Blaine no pudieron evitar pensar en que había un ambiente extraño entre las dos chicas. En un momento dado, ellas se quedaron hablando mientras ellos dos solo se acariciaban a un lado del sillón.

-En serio, amo tu música. No se como lo haces.

-Yo tampoco, no se porque la gente delira tanto, solo soy como cualquier otra persona. Solo con más dinero y más fama, eso no me hace un... extraterrestre o algo así. Cuando era niña soñaba con pertenecer a este mundo, ahora veo que es todo lo mismo.

-Pero no eres como todos, algo debes tener, por lo cual la gente te admira mucho. Yo incluida.

-No se... soy así. - Dijo sin modestia alguna.

-Si quieres puedo mostrarte, tengo todos tus cd's, videos, tu gira en DVD y hasta los capitulos de series en los que apareciste.

-Bueno, siempre es un placer verme.-Rió.

-Vamos, mi casa queda cerca ¿quieres?

-Bueno. De todos modos no tengo nada que hacer.-La rubia no se creía que su cantante favorita haya aceptado ir a su casa. Estaba imprecionada al cien por cien.

Ambas se fueron dejando solos a Kurt y a Blaine, que miraban la tele sentados en el sillón. Kurt estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Blaine. El morocho se desconcentró de la película por un segundo para observar a su novio. Tenía sus ojos azules abiertos en los cuales se reflejaba la televición. Eran hermosos, parecían galaxias. Bajó la vista para observar sus labios rosados que tanto lo enloquecían. Luego su cuello, su piel blanca como la leche. Kurt se sobresaltó cuando sintió un lenguetazo en su cuello -¡Blaine!- Gritó divertido. Blaine pegó otro lenguetazo más cerca de su oído. Atrapó el lobulo de la oreja con sus dientes sin apretar mucho.

-Blaine.. deja de jugar.

-¿Porqué? ¿No te gusta? -Dijo con vos seductora.

-Mmmm...-El castaño se dejó llevar por sus besos. El morocho comenzó a morder un poco en algunos lugares de su cuello y a desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa.-Bl...blaine... ah...- El menor lo atrajo a su cuerpo para quedar enfrentados. Kurt rodeó la cintura de Blaine con sus piernas. Se besaron con pasión, el morocho desabrochó todos los botones de la camisa del castaño.

El ruido de la llave tinitineando los sacó de su burbuja.

-Hola, ya llegamos.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?

Kurt arregló su camisa rápidamente. -Sí de hecho sí.-Tomó al morocho por el brazo y lo llevó hasta la habitación. Kurt tiró a Blaine en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el, besándolo con furiosa pasión. Moviendo sus caderas para que sus entrepiernas de juntaran sus entrepiernas.

-Oh.. Kurt... sigue... -el celular de Blaine sonó. - Seguro es Santana-aah N-no voy a mmmm contestar.-Kurt siguió con sus movimientos pero el celular también seguía sonando.

-Contesta.-Dijo fastidiado.

Blaine miró el número. No era Santana. Salió del cuarto para poder hablar.

-Hola, ¿Blaine?

-Si, soy yo.

-Escucha, no he encontrado nada sobre ese tipo. Solo multas, y algún retraso con sus cuentas... pero nada demasiado serio.

-Sigue buscando.-Blaine miró a sus espaldas para asegurarse de que Kurt seguía en el cuarto.- Me encargaré de esto.

* * *

**Ok, diganme.**

**O este capi estuvo muy bien o muy mal ajjaja **

**Estoy algo demotivada por lo de Chris (aunque también me gusta Jim) :$ pero juro que lo hice con todo amor (como todos los demás capis).**

**:D Klainebows!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota: **Perdón por la tardanza. Lean la nota del final porfis. Disfruten la lectura :)

**Advertencia: **Contenido de smut, lemmon, yaoi, comieran llamarlo... SEXO KLAINE :O contenido de alto voltaje CUIDADO no se electrocute (?

* * *

_"The way you turn me on"_

Cuando Blaine volvió al cuarto, Kurt se había hecho el dormido a un lado de la cama. Estaba harto de las interrupciones, y se haría cargo de que Blaine lo supiera. El morocho se acosto a un lado del castaño y susurro un "Lo Siento" en su oido. Se abrazó a su cintura y durmieron el resto de la noche.

_Todo se volvió negro y una voz le hablaba desde la oscuridad. No escuchaba lo que decía, pero sabía que tenía que salir de allí. Su vista se hacía cada vez menos clara, hasta que sintió como si se hubiese caido en un pozo._

Despertó sobresaltado y se abrazó al morocho que estaba a su lado.

-¿Otra vez tuviste una pesadilla?

-No se que pasó, ya no las tenía.-El morocho pegó el cuerpo de Kurt al suyo y lo acarició.-Esto nunca va a terminar ¿verdad?

-¿De que hablas?

-Aunque estemos juntos... aunque ya no esté con él... siento que en cualquier momento puede llegar y hacerme daño, a nosotros. A ti.

-Buscaremos la manera... te lo prometo.-Blaine sentía en su interior arder la idea de contarle toda la verdad a Kurt, pero no era el momento.

* * *

El morocho abrió un ojo y vio a Kurt vistiéndose. Se quedó admirando la imagen de su novio con una sola pregunta en la cabeza_ ¿Por qué aun no hemos tenido sexo? A sí. Porque cada vez que hacemos algo exitante ocurre otra cosa. _

-¿Blainey, estás despierto?-Dijo el castaño con una voz endemoniadamente sensual mientras se abrochaba el último botón de su camisa.-Tengo que irme..-dijo dàndose la vuelta quedando de frente a él- tengo la entrevista.- ¡Cielos! El morocho había olvidado por completo.

Blaine hizo amague de levantarse, pero Kurt lo detuvo sentándose a su lado y poniendo una mano en su pecho. -Te..-dijo a lo que le sigió un bostezo- te llevo.-

-No te preocupes, hermoso. Jeff me lleva.- Dijo besandolo dulcemente.

Blaine se dió cuenta de que era la primer vez que le decía así.. y le gustaba. -¿Como me ... llamaste?

-Hermoso... eres hermoso.

-Tu lo eres...- dijo besandolo- mucho más. Lo lograrás hoy.

* * *

Kurt bajó del auto después de un silencioso viaje que solo se cortó con un "Buena Suerte" por parte de Jeff al el cielo los nubarrones grises hacían promesa de un día de lluvia. El edificio se imponía ante él como un desafió que iba a aceptar. Entró, y sacando a relucir su actitud de diva (la cual había dejado en un rincón de su vida hacía largo rato) preguntó directamente por su entrevista. Cuando le dijeron que lo atendería nada más y nada menos que Isabelle Wright algo en su interior despertó los nervios. Claro que, como todo diva que se respete, no lo demostró más que con una simple sonrisa de satisfacción. Debía mostrar estar seguro de si mismo.

Cuando entró en la oficina su actitud se volvió un tanto más retarida, intimidado por la magnitud del momento.

-¡Columbus!

-¿Que?

-Tu eres de Lima, yo de Columbus.-Se sorprendió al ver lo amable y espontanea que parecía.-Isabelle, mucho gusto...Kurt. Y cuéntame... te graduaste-Ambos se sentaron en el escritorio enfrentados, mientras Isabelle leía de su tablet.- y tuviste un papel en West Side Story... ¡Broadway! ¿Luego...?

-Oh... he estado.. bueno, fuera de actividad por.. problemas.

-Ya veo y... iré al grano. ¿Que piensas que tienes? Dame una razón por la que deberías trabajar aquí.

-Bueno, amo el diseño de ropa y creo que no hay nadie más que yo que quiera y necesite trabajar aquí.-A Isabelle directamente se le metió la idea de que debía contratarlo. Y todos sabían que cuando a Isabelle se le metía algo en la cabeza... nadie se lo sacaba. Charló con Kurt acerca de él, sus diseños, su talento. Pero al terminar fue definitiva su decisión.

Salió del lugar con al menos veinte kilos menos sobre los hombros. Se subió al auto de su amigo con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar.

-Parece que alguien tiene trabajo en Vouge Dot Com-Dijo Jeff con tono cantarín a la vez que arrancaba.-Voy a llevar a Nick a la...-El rubio se tuvo que morder la lengua. Casi mete la pata.-al hospital, así puedes "festejar" con Blaine.-Kurt puso una mueca.-¿Que? Aun no lo han... ¡¿EN SERIO?!

-Bueno, es que siempre que estamos a punto de... hacerlo, pasa algo.-Dijo molesto.

-¿Frustración sexual? Lo siento por ti, es horrible.

-¿Te ha pasado?

-Si...-Dijo en un suspiro.- El padre de Nick... bueno... cuando estabamos en la preparatoria ibamos a su casa. Siempre que estábamos a punto de tener relaciones el aparecía por ahi. Luego hable con él- dobló en una esquina- le dije que... nos amabamos... nos atraiamos. Busacaríamos una forma para solucionarlo.

-¿Debería hablarlo con él?

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer... sólo no esperes demasiado.

* * *

-Jackson me dijo que debía interrogar a unos ex-miembros de una sociedad... no se creo que tenía algo que ver con un desastre nuclear pero no me dio informaciónJeff me llevará a la oficina cuando llegue... ¿estás bien Blaine? Blaine...-Nick chasqueó sus dedos en frente del morocho.

-Estoy pensando

-Si se puede saber en que.

-En... lo de Adam. Le pedí a Zach que investigue un poco pero... nada. Le voy a decir a Quinn que haga la denuncia. No puede estar libre asi como asi, Kurt tiene razón.

-Bueno, hoy veré a Zach... si quieres puedo ayudar.

-Pero esa no es tu area.

-Pero quiero ayudar. No estés mal, pronto lo solucionarás. Kurt está bien, Quinn también y nosotros te vamos a apoyar.-Hizo una pausa- Y hablando de apoyar-dijo cambiando le tono y dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Ni lo menciones... voy a casa de Quinn antes de que llegue Kurt.

-Ok

Un par de hiras después, el morocho se había ido hace rato y Jeff tocaba la bocina del auto en busca de llamar la atención de su novio. Kurt salió del auto dejando la puerta del asiento del acompañante abierta.

-Hola Nick...- dijo Kurt buscando al morocho con la mirada.-¿Y Blaine?

-Salió, seguro no tarda en venir. ¿Como te fue?

-Bien, parece que tengo el puesto.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Te felicito!- Dijo Nick poniendose un saco negro y se acercó a abrasarlo- Bueno tengo que irme ¡Suerte!.

Kurt se cuestionó porqué iba al hospital tan arreglado, como si fuera un "hombre de negro", pero le restó importancia...

* * *

Quinn estaba sentada calmadamente peinando su rubio cabello, como hacía cuando estaba aburrida y su timbre sonó. Llevaba puesta una vieja remera holgada y desgastada color gris y unos shorts que parecían de un pillama. Dejó el cepillo a un lado y abrió la puerta.

-Blaine- Dijo sorprendida.-Pasa. ¿Y Kurt?

-Tengo que hablarte de algo, pero es muy importante que Kurt no sepa de esto.

-Okey...¿paso algo?-Dijo extrañada.

-No aún, pero es lo que temo.-La rubia puso cara de expectación.-Tienes que denunciar a Adam por lo que te hizo.

-¡¿Qué...?! Yo... No podría...

-Haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte, lo juro. Buscaremos un abogado... Pero tienes que hacérlo.

-No lo se...-Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No quiero que le haga lo mismo que a ti o a Kurt, a otra persona.-El morocho hizo una pausa pensando en lo que iba a decir.-Hay algo que no sabes sobre mi ...

* * *

La lluvia comenzaba a caer y a Kurt le comenzaba a picar el aburrimiento. Después de rebuscar entre los libros que habían por la casa decidió salir a comprar uno que le interesara. Se puso un abrigo y se internó en las calles neoyorkinas. La lluvia apenas se sentía, y era mas una molestia que una complicación. Entró a la librería y saludo con un "Buenas tardes a la amable anciana detrás del mostrador, quien le devolvió el gesto.

Se concentró en su búsqueda de un libro para pasar el rato. Amaba el ambiente de los libros. Tantos tipos diferentes, distintas historias. Tapas de colores y otras opacas, con distintos títulos. Lo emocionaba. El olor de los libros era algo que no podía no amar. Decidió llevarse un ejemplar del primer libro de la trilogía "Los Juegos del Hambre" que quería leer hace rato. Lo pagó y salió de vuelta a la calle.

Cuando estaba a mitad de camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer a chaparrones, por lo que al no llevar paraguas tuvo que ocultarse bajo un techo. Mientras parado allí, se oyó un chillido proveniente de detrás suyo. Miró para atrás, el chillido salía de una pequeña caja de cartón tirada en el suelo. Se agachó para abrir la caja encontrándose con un pequeño gatito gris de grandes ojos amarillos.

* * *

Blaine llegó a la casa completamente empapado, el diminuto paraguas que Quinn le había prestado no le había servido de mucho. Cuando entró, el aroma a galletas y el calor habían llenado por completo el lugar. Se tomó un segundo para aspirar el inconfundible olor del perfume de Kurt mezclado con el de las galletas recién horneadas. Ni bien abrió los ojos de nuevo, admiró el cuadro que tenía ante sus ojos. Kurt recostado en el sillon, con una remera verde oscura ajustada que marcaba sus músculos y un par de jeans. Estaba muy concentrado sonriendole a un bultito que había bajo se remera.

-Hola mi amor.- Kurt lo miro sorprendido, pero alegrado de oir su voz.

Blaine se acercó y le dio un beso dulce en los labios. Cuando levantó la cabeza vio que una cabezita diminuta salia por el cuello escote en v del castaño.

-Lo encontré en la calle. ¿Podemos quedarnoslo?-Kurt hizo un puchero y puso ojos de cachorrito que a Blaine lo derritió hasta el alma.

-Claro que si.-Dijo plantando otro beso en la frente de su novio.-Lo que tu quieras. -El moreno coló su abrigo mojado y el paraguas.- ¿Estás horneando galletas?

-Oh, si. Ya están. Si quieres puedes sacarlas.-Acto seguido, Blaine apagó el horno sacó las galletas que estaban en la bandeja, colocándolas en un plato.-¡Cuidado! Estan calien...

Demasiado tarde. Blaine ya se había llevado una galleta a la boca y estaba ventilando su lengua. Kurt puso con cuidado al gatito en el sillon y le alcanzó un vaso con agua de la canilla.

-¡AH!

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Kurt preocupado.

-Zi, zi.-Kurt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al oir a Blaine hablando asi.- ¡No te riaz! ME DUELE. Aush.

Kurt le dio un beso, atrapando su lengua con la boca y luego chupandola antes de de que Blaine se alejara.

-¿Mejor?-Preguntó el castaño.

-Mucho mejor.-Respondió el morocho volviéndolo a besar.

Ambos fueron a sentarse en el sillón, el mayor con el pequeño gatito en su regazo.

-Hay que ponerle nombre si vamos a quedárnosla.-Dijo el oji-azul acariciando el grisáceo pelaje del animal.

-¿Es hembra?

-Ajam.

-Emmm...-El Moreno puso cara de concentración. -¿Qué tal... Caty?

-¿Caty?-Preguntó Kurt con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí, como Katy pero... Caty.

-Es un lindo nombre.- El castaño levantó al animalito mirando sus gigantes ojos amarillos.- ¿Quieres llamarte Caty?

La gatita ronroneó, lo que amos interpretaron como un sí.

-Hablando de Katy ¿Puedo poner un poco de música?

-Mjm- Kurt negó con la cabeza y sonrió al escuchar los primeras notas de "California Gurls", Blaine no cambiaba nunca

-¿Qué? Es un clasico. ¡Casi lo olvido! ¿Cómo te fue hoy?-Dijo expectante.

-Bueno, aún estoy a prueba-dijo con una sonrisa imposible de ocultar. -Pero, técnicamente conseguí el puesto.

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es genial!-El morocho abrazó fuertemente a Kurt para luego besarlo apasionadamente.- Eres increíble, eres el mejor.

-Blaine... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-El morocho volvió a sentarse a su lado y miró a Caty que había saltado de las piernas del mayor para tomar un poco de leche que el mismo había puesto en un platito en el piso.

-Claro... Oh, espera.-Señaló el aparato reproductor de musica y se acercó a su oido.

-"You make me... Feel like i'm living a... Teenage dream... _the way you turn me on_"-Cantó poniendo énfasis en la última parte.

A Kurt se le llenó el cuerpo de sensaciones... Recordando como había conocido al morocho, cuando descubrió que sentía algo por el...

-De eso quería hablarte... ¿Crees qué soy... No lo se, interesante?

-Eres el hombre más interesante que conosco?- Se acercó y atrapó el lóbulo de su oreja con los dientes.

-No yo hablo de... Sexualmente hablando...

-También yo...- susurró en su oído.-"Let you put your hands on me, In my skin-tight jeans. Be you teenage dream Tonight". - El morocho pasó una mano por los muslos del castaño y terminó tomándolo por la cadera mientras comenzaba a besarlo.

El castaño jadeó en el beso puso sus manos en la espalda del menor, acercandolo más. En un momento en el que se soltaron para tomar aire, sus ojos de cruzaron. Se miraron intensamente, ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas. En ese momento ambos lo supieron. Volvieron a unirse en un beso desesperado lleno de pasión. Cuando se dieron cuenta sus entrepiernas estaban frotándose entré si. Se levantaron sin separarse y fueron acueca minó al cuarto pasando a apagar el disco de Katy Perry, que sólo había tenido oportunidad de sonar con dos temas.

Al entrar al cuarto Blaine cerró la puerta con traba y volvió a unir su boca con la de Kurt. Los dos, con pasos torpes, se acercaron en la cama y se hecharon allí provocando el ruido de los resortes. El morocho quedando arriba, al tiempo que se encargaba de morder el cuello del mayor, levantaba su remera, acariciando sus abdominales marcados sin demasiada exageración.

Kurt en el preciso instante en el que sintió la primera mordida, desconectó su cerebro casi completamente. Se dejó llevar por los toques del menor bajo su remera, tanto así que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando este le quitó la remera. No fue hasta que sintió la humedad en uno de sus pezones que se dio cuenta de que estaba gimiendo el nombre de Blaine por todo lo alto, mientras que este saboreaba con gusto el otro botón rosado. El castaño se dio cuñeta y le quitó la remera.

Blaine bajó por el pecho son su lengua y dió un mordisco en el costado de su abdomen, siguiendo el recorrido Paró cuando chocó con el jean ajustado. Miró para arriba para encontrarse con la cara de placer del castaño, sus ojos entrecerrados y su boca apenas abierta para dejar escapar esos sonidos que lo estaban volviendo loco. Con lentitud, tal vez más de la necesaria, desabrochó el cierre del pantalón y se lo sacó acariciando sus piernas al pasar, dejando a la vista un revelador bóxer color azul oscuro que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel. Volvió a subir hasta su boca, sus lenguas batallaron mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciar tanta piel como podían. Las manos más blancas se colaron por entré medio de ambos para quitar el pantalón del otro, acariciando su erección por encima del slip rojo que llevaba puesto.

-Oh... Kurt. Mmmm.

El morocho se separó un poco de su boca y lo miró provocativamente mientras con un dedo iba bajando de a poco el bóxer azul. Cuando terminó por dejarlo entre sus rodillas, rodeo el miembro del castaño con una mano y comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente, a lo que este respondía con fuertes gemidos.

-Ah... Sigue...

Kurt jamás en su vida había pensado en el sexo como algo bueno, todo lo contrario. Le daba asco. Pero eso se debía completamente a lo que el Rubio le había hecho pasar. Solía obligarlo a tener sexo, manipulándolo mentalmente o a veces, cuando estaba borracho mayormente, no le importaba que quisiese o no. Simplemente lo inmovilizaba con su fuerza y lo hacía. Sin ningún tipo de cariño. Pero todo eso había quedado atrás cuando Blaine apareció nuevamente.

Y ahora, mientras lo masturbaba, pensó que jamás podría amar físicamente, ni de ninguna otra forma, a nadie más que no fuera él. Con ambas manos terminó de sacarle a ambos la ropa interior, dejándola tirada por algún lado de la habitación. Ambos estaban completamente desnudos frente al otro. Completamente entregados, y dispuestos a amarse.

Blaine, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, miraba las caras que ponía el castaño. No quería perderse de ningún sonido que proviniera de esa boca angelical. Besó su cuello y bajó hasta la altura de sus rodillas, mirando con atención su miembro.

-Kurtie... Que grande eres...-Besó la punta hasta que no se resistió y lo metió en su boca completamente. Subió y bajó aprisionando la piel con sus labios. Kurt sentía que estaba en el mismísimo cielo. Enterró una de sus manos en los rulos escasos de gel y tiró un poco a medida que este aumentaba la velocidad. Sus jadeos se convirtieron en necesitados gemidos. El morocho miro desde abajo. Tenía un plano perfecto de la erección de Kurt y su rostro más atrás.-Eres perfecto.

-Bl... Blaine.. Qui...quiero... Ah... Quiero que me hagas el amor.-El menor subió apoyando se con las manos alrededor del cuerpo del castaño, cual depredador acechando a su presa. Miró dulcemente sus ojos azul verdoso.

-¿Es lo que deseas?

-Te deseo a ti... Dentro de mi.

-Pues... -Dijo en su oído.-Tus deseos son órdenes.- Estiró un brazo alcanzando un cajón de la mesita de luz. Lo abrió y sacó un frasquito de plá echó lubricante en sus dedos y bajó su mano hasta su entrada. Con un dedo presionó a penas un poco dejando soltar un jadeo. Empujó con un poco más de fuerza y comenzó a mover su dedo estimulando los puntos sensibles de su interior.

-Mmmmm si...-Blaine metió otro dedo en su interior y lo preparó más.- Tómame... por favor... ya no aguanto.- Suplicó extasiado. Kurt gruñó involuntariamente al dejar de sentir los dedos en su interior. Blaine se inclinó a besar con desespero los labios rosados del castaño mientras se alineaba con su entrada. Se alejó un poco de sus labios, y colocando sus manos en su cadera entró lentamente en su interior. El mayor no paraba de soltar gemidos ahogados, debatiéndose entre la incomodidad y el placer.-Muevete.

El morocho comenzó a moverse despacio, haciendo presionando con más fuerza sus manos en su cadera. Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, con estocadas suaves. Si besarlo era como ver las estrellas... estar dentro de él era estar en el puto cielo. Mientras aumentaba el ritmo, también se hacían más audibles los sonidos que ambos emitían, llegando al punto de gritos. La lluvia caia en el exterior, hecho del cual solo se percataron tras oir el rugido de un trueno que los hizo ir aun más rápido. El sonido de sus pieles chocando, el sudor que cubría sus frentes, estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de entregarse el uno al otro todo lo que tenían.

Blaine sintió como cada nervio de su cuerpo cobraba vida propia y no se aguantó a atraér a Kurt cun sus manos en su espalda, pegando sus pechos. Las piernas del castaño se enroscaron en su cintura. Con la fuerza de sus brazos ayudó al castaño a subir y bajar apretándose al rededor suyo. Cada vez más fuerte. Más rápido. El menor sintió como un calor lo recorría desde la zona abdominal...

-K...¡Kurt! Te amo...-Dijo al tiempo que se corría dentro del cuerpo de su amante. El mayor quedó recostado sobre las sábanas, mientras el moreno salía de su interior. Jadeante, llevó una mano a su propio miembro. Pero rápidamente fue arrebatado por Blaine, que remplazó su mano por la propia y empezó a masturbarlo freneticamente.

-Ah... Blaine... -Viniéndose en su mano, Kurt atrajo al morocho para besarlo apasionadamente.- Te amo... te amo tanto...

Se recostaron bien en la cama, mirandose el uno al otro. Abrasados, acariciándose. De pronto un pensamiento cruzó la cabeza de alguno d elos dos, como una revelacion: Nadie podría jamás sentir lo que ellos sentían. Nadie, nunca, sabrían lo que era sentirse asi. Porque ellos eran diferentes, y lo sentían diferente. Y sintieron pena por aquellos que nunca podrían estar en su lugar.  
Se tomaron de las manos y se miraron profundamente, cavando en lo más profundo de sus almas. No tenían que decir nada, no era necesario romper el silencio con palabras. El mayor se recostó en su pecho, oyendo los latidos de su corazón. Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas y el cielo se caía del otro lado de la ventana, pero ambos lograron cerrar los ojos y se dejaron llevar por los recuerdos que acababan de construir. Se quedaron dormidos en la lluviosa tarde sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el amor que estaban viviendo.

* * *

**Nota:** HOLIS! Aca estoy de vuelta después de MUCHO tiempo. La verdad es que, sintetizando, tuve unas semanas muy dificiles y abría sido hipócrita de mi parte escribir cuando no tenía ni las ganas ni el tiempo ni mucho menos el humor. Pero, el mundo gira... el tiempo pasa y no tiene sentido estancarse ¿no? No digo que no haya pensado en dejar el fic pero la verdad odiaría hacerlo, preferí esperar y continuar. Asi que ojalá les haya gustado, cuenten q les pareció el smut y nos leemos la próxima!

Saludos! Klainebows para todos!

PD: Si, note que este capi es un poquitiiito mas largo.


End file.
